The Unknown
by swordmaster7175
Summary: I don't own anything from the Neptune verse, from fairy fencer, or anything else I might use in this story. Takes place in the anime.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Lastation Basilicom

Pov (Noire)

"This is the last quest I have to do today." I told Kei enthusiastically.

"Your Shares have been going up at a phenomenal rate lately, Noire. You always seem excited when you leave to do quests lately." she said.

"It's just that I feel more energetic with the increase of Shares lately!" I responded with a bit too quickly. "Besides if Neptune can get a little sister by achieving an all time high on Shares; then so can I. It's not that I want a little sister or anything."

"Just go get your quest done so you can rest. You've been pushing yourself a bit too hard lately." Leo said with a shooing motion.

"Fine; I'll be back later, Kei." I said walking out the door.

"She's definitely hiding something from me. There's no way that having her Shares up could put that kind of a spring in her step." Kei said to herself, "It's none of my business to know who she interacts with; it'd be nice if she would at least be a bit more honest with me."

Pov (?)

Forest outside of Lastation

"Where could she be?" I asked myself, " it's not like her to be late."

"Sorry I'm late!" Noire yelled running up to me, "Kei kept me longer than I thought she would. Anyway our quest today is to take out 30 dogoos and 15 tulips. All the guilds been having in Lastation lately are easy quests."

"That's fine by me, but we should keep in guard though. We never know what might happen." I said

"You mean like when we first met in that cave a year ago?" Noire asked.

"Exactly. I still remember that day like the back of my hand." I said.

 _Flashback_

 _As I walked through a supposedly monster infested cave on a search for materials to make a new sword I heard a roar. "I better stay away from that. I'm not equipped enough to take on a dragon." I said turning around and about to walk to the entrance of the cave. As I was making my way to the cave entrance I heard what sounded like another roar closely followed by a female scream. "Goddess damn my good nature!" I yelled sprinting towards the scream._

" _Why can't I transform!" Noire yelled at herself. "Why did my transformation break in the first place!?"_

" _Rrrrrrooooaaaaarrrr!" Roared the dragon._

" _Not on my watch you stupid dragon!" I yelled as I jump kicked the dragon in the face hard enough to stagger it. "Are you ok, miss?" I asked the girl as I landed._

" _It's not like I needed your help with this!" the girl yelled. "If I could transform right now I would've been fine."_

" _Let's argue about this later, okay? Right now we have a dragon to dispose of. I said._

" _Fine, but this isn't over." the girl said, "My name's Noire, or you may know me as Lady Black Heart."_

" _So that's what you meant when you said transform. Anyway it's nice to meet you Black Heart. My name is…-_

 _Flashback over_

"Who would've thought we would become friends after something like that; even though I'm originally from Planeptune." I said. "I moved to Lastation when I was still young."

"I kept denying that you were my friend at first, but you kept insisting that we we're; so I eventually just gave in." Noire said.

"I'm glad you did then. What do your Shares look like at the moment?" I asked, "I've heard the rumor that Lady Purple Heart got a little sister from having extremely high Shares."

"Lastations Shares are almost to where Planeptunes' were at when that happened. It's all thanks to you helping me get through more quests everyday; than I would on my own." Noire said, "This should be the last quest that I need before the same thing happens to Lastation."

"That's good to hear, Noire. I'm happy for you. I really am." I said. "Anyway let's finish this quest and turn it in.

Later

Pov (Noire)

Lastation Sharacite chamber

"Do you have any idea why my new little sister is so sick, Kei? She's practically on fire." I yelled, "All that hard work we did was for nothing if she does as soon as she's born.

"Wait, we? Did you have help on all those quests you were doing?" Kei asked.

"So what if I did, Kei? That's not important right now. I'm gonna call him for help." I yelled at my Oracle.

10 minutes later

Pov (?)

"You called me, Noire, what'd you need?" I asked before seeing the unconscious girl in her arms. "What's going on here?!" I yelled running to the two black haired girls.

"My little sister was born sick and she looks like she's slowly dying." Noire said sadly.

"I might know someone that can help, and she owes me a favor. My question is do you trust me with your little sister for that long?. I said seriously.

"Young man if I may, what is your name?" Kei asked.

"My name is not important right now. What's important is the life of your new CPU." I said angrily.

"You already know that I trust you." Noire said.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Just help me get your sister on my back. It'll make the journey easier." I said before standing up with the sickly girl on my back, "Time for maximum effort. Acceleration!"

5 hours later

Planeptune Basilicom

"Histoire did you get my message?" I yelled as a barged into her room.

"Yes I did, and it does seem urgent if your tone of voice is anything to go by. What's wrong if I may ask?" Histoire said gently.

"Noires' little sister was born very sickly not to long ago, and we have no idea what wrong with her." I said, "I'm calling in that favor to help her."

"It must be serious then. Lay her on the bed, and I'll see if I can figure this out." Histoire said as I laid the still unconscious girl on the bed, "This is very troubling indeed."

"Did you find out what was wrong? I asked.

"I did, but it's something that can't be cured by conventional means.? Histoire said gravely.

"What's wrong with her!?" I asked, "I'll do whatever it takes to make her well again!"

"She was born with a very weak life force. Her connection to lastations sharacite is probably the only thing keeping her here with us right now." Histoire said, "I'd have to seal another willing living being inside her in order for her to live."

"Use me." I said without hesitation. "I said that I'd do anything to help her if I could. Just make sure seal any and all memories of me as well when you do it."

"Why would you go so far for Noire though. I understand that she's your friend, but that does not equate to this." Histoire asked.

"My reasons are my own Histoire. Now get it done. Please." I said tearing up a bit.

"Both seals will automatically break when Her life force grows strong enough to sustain itself. Which will be when she can transform without hurting herself." Histoire said becoming the ritual, "This will only take three minutes to complete."

"I look forward to the day we can speak face to face little one; just know I'm always looking out for you." I said as we both began to flow before I vanished.

End prologue

 **A/N: please leave a review and let me know what you think. I just had this idea busing in my head and had to get it out.**


	2. The release

Chapter 1

15 years after Prologue

Leanbox Basilicom

Pov (Uni)

'It's been 15 years since I was born and miraculously saved from death by Histoire.' I thought, 'When I woke up I was told what had been wrong with me, and that someone had given their life so that I could live.'

"Uni there's a problem that the other CPUs and I have to solve on a nearby island." my sister said, "I want you to stay here with the others in case we don't come back; as slim of a chance as that is."

"Is it because we can't transform yet?" I asked.

"It's anything except for that. If this ends up being a trap we'll need people to come rescue us." she said. "So, for now wait here and have faith in us."

"Fine. I'll stay here and wait for you to return." I said as Noire walked out of the room.

Pov (?)

3 hours later

Uni's mind.

'She's gotten a lot stronger these last few years' I thought, 'Uni should be able to transform any day now.'

"I can't believe that our sisters actually got captured by those two." Uni thought to herself, "None of us can transform either. This is going to be difficult."

'I can feel myself drifting off again. I hope I can help in this coming fight.' I thought as I drifted back into a slumber.

The next night

"I have no fear, only determination!" I heard Uni yell as she started transforming.

'I can finally be free from this seal and return to Noire's side!' I thought as my consciousness started to form my body within the seal.

Pov (Nepgear)

The battlefield

'What's going on with Uni? She already finished her transformation' I thought as Uni started to glow again after transforming.

Pov (Uni)

"What's going on with me? Why do I feel so much better now?" I yelled as the sound of something breaking responded in the area as a figure appeared next to me wearing what appeared to be a black knee length trench coat with white and silver detailing, white somewhat baggy pants with black stitching, and a white shirt with the Lastation symbol over the heart in black. He also had whitish brown hair and heterochromatic eyes (left is a deep blue while the right is a dark crimson). "Who are you?"

"Now's not the time little one. Right now we need to save your sister." the figure said.

"What do you mean little!" I yelled.

Pov (?)

'It feels good to be back!' I thought excitedly before looking at the field of pinkish red energy holding the CPUs prisoner.

"It's been awhile since I've used this, but here goes nothing." I yelled summoning a black and gold gauntlet onto my right arm. "Out of the way everyone!" I yelled propelling myself towards the energy field faster than anyone thought possible.

Pov (Noire)

"It can't be him. Histoire told me he gave up his life so Uni could live." I said.

"What do you mean Noire? Do you know that man?" Blanc asked quietly.

"I know him all to well. He's half the reason I got Lastations Shares high enough to get Uni." I said.

"You mean to say that our Noire is friends with a man?" Vert asked skeptically.

"Out of the way everyone!" the man said before propelling himself at the energy field.

"There's no way that Lonely Heart could have a friend." Neptune said,

Pov (?)

"Blazing Fist!" I yelled as my gauntlet caught on fire as I punched the side of the energy field causing multiple cracks to form, "Come on. Just a little more!" I yelled again putting even more force into my punch causing the field to shatter, and explode.

"What was he thinking doing that." Ram yelled.

"No matter; my plan still came to fruition." Arfoire said before laughing.

"What are you talking about?" I said, "We're all still alive. Just look to the east." causing everyone to look, and see Vert, Blanc, and Neptune laying on the ground out cold; but saw that Noire was in my arms (unknown to everyone else she was crying small tears of joy).

"It's really you, right? This isn't some twisted dream is it?" she asked me.

"Relax, princess, I'm alive and you're awake." I said with a smile. Causing the tears to flow even stronger. "Now if you excuse me. I have a hag to deal with."

"Oh, and what could you do?" Arfoire said smirking

"Alright, come on then, ERYN!" I yelled summoning a very specific longsword (Eryns fury from fairy fencer f). "Eat this! Executing Dark assault!" I shouted slashing away at Arfoire.

"What is this power coming from?" Arfoire shouted.

"It's my will to protect those I love! The more you threaten them; the stronger that I become" I yelled, "Quaking Edge!" as I swung my sword at Arfoire sending out a wave of sharp jagged rocks.

"There's no way that a mere human could do this to me!" Arfoire yelled before getting blasted off the island.

"How could you do that to me!" Noire yelled running up to me before slapping me with all she had, "You asked Histoire to make everyone forget about you when you saved Uni. You really thought that I could ever forget about you! Kaito! You idiot!"

Everyone could only stand there and watch as she poured her heart out to me while banging her fists into my chest weakly; while all I could do was say 'i'm so sorry.' every few seconds while hugging her. "I'll explain who I am once we get back to the Basilicom. Just give her time to cope."I said calmly. "Just go ahead of us we'll catch up shortly."

"Alright everyone let's give these two time to reconnect with each other." IF said. "It's obvious that they mean something to each other."

After everyone left Noire asked, "Why'd you do it?"

"I didn't want you to be sad about losing a sister after all the hard work you put in to get her." I said, "Friends are replaceable, but family is forever. Besides it's not like I died or anything."

"I know, but you could've at least talked to me about it first." she said.

"I didn't have the time to say anything, Uni was dying quickly, so I made the decision on my own." I said, "I'm so, so sorry about how I made you feel. Trust me I felt much the same. You feeling good enough to go back or do you want to stay here a bit longer?"

"Let's go back. We don't want them to get the wrong idea." She said.

"Uni I know you're there. Just come join us already." I said. "It'd be nice to actually meet you, instead of living in your head, unconscious for the most part."

"Why are you hugging my sister like that, who are you, and how did you get here?" Uni asked quickly.

"All that will be explained at the Basilicom, okay?" I asked, "I don't to explain this more than once."

"Fine, but you will explain everything in detail." Uni said angrily.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoy this story so far. You can review if you like.**


	3. Truth

Chapter 2

Pov (Kaito)

"So who exactly are you, and where did you come from?" Blanc asked quietly, "Thanks for saving us by the way."

"First off, you're welcome. Second, I'm an old friend of Noire, although I'm lucky she still considers me a friend after what I did, and I'll get to your second question in a bit." I said, "My name is Kaito, I was born in Planeptune; but moved to Lastation when I was very young, I met Noire about eleven years after that while I was searching for rare materials for my sword in a supposedly monster infested cave."

"You say you met Noire in a cave. How exactly did this happen?" Vert asked.

"Very simple really now that I saw those crystals that we're holding you 4 prisoner. The Ancient Dragon that she went to the cave to kill must of hit her into one of them, and said hit is what caused the scream that alerted me to her presence in the cave." I said, "Even though I knew I wasn't equipped or experienced enough; I couldn't just leave someone to die alone in a cave, and that's how we met."

"So you saved my sister from a dragon?" Uni asked, "I find that hard to believe."

"It's true though, Uni, this man here risked his life to save me." Noire said, "Still can't believe you jump kicked that dragon in the face."

"Wait this guy here kicked a dragon in the face?!" Neptune asked excitedly.

"Yes I did, Lady Purple Heart, never again though; almost broke my ankle doing that." I said, "Anyway back to my story; Noire and I slowly became friends after that, and this happened to be a little over a year before Uni was born."

"Are you saying that you helped Noire with her work?" Uni asked angrily, "She doesn't even let me do that!"

"It was more like we helped each other with quests most of the time. It was a fun year; slowly making a new friend, getting to know each other, and fighting monsters." I said with a small smile, "Then Uni was born practically dead."

"What do you mean?!" demanded Nepgear.

"What I mean is that Uni was born with almost no life force, but a strong connection to her Sharacite." I said, "I got her to Histoire as soon as I could after I was informed of the situation."

"You mean that you were the one to-" Uni started to asked while tearing up.

"Yes I was Uni, but obviously I didn't give my life. Histoire sealed me inside of you so that my life force would compensate for yours." I said, "I also asked Histoire to seal all memories of me, but obviously that didn't work. Both seals would have been released once you could transform without harming yourself."

"You did all that just for miss Uni?" Rom asked, "You're a very nice person."

"In a way yes. I don't want someone to die when I know I can help them." I said patting the girl's head, "I always protect those close to me. Keep that in mind, young one." I said smiling, "Lady White Heart, I'm guessing that this little one and the other one in pink are your little sisters?"

"Yes they are. You're the first person besides Ram and I that Rom has talked to so easily." Blanc said smiling, "You May call me Blanc if you wish."

"You can call me Vert if you want." Vert said going along with Blanc.

"You can just can call me Neptune." Neptune said, "I'm not really big on formalities in this form"

"Whatever you wish. Who am I to deny a goddess's order?" I said.

Just then a flying book came through the window before colliding with my chest. "You're really back!" Histoire said ecstatically, "I was beginning to think that the seal would never break."

"Calm down Histy." Neptune said, "He only just finished explaining everything to us."

"It's to be expected though." I said, "She IS the tome of the world after all. Why wouldn't she be happy when one of her people 'come back' to her world."

"As much as I hate to admit it he's right." Noire said, "In a way he is something important to her."

"Is there anyway I can get a welcome back party at all?" I asked, "Its been 15 years since I've last eaten after all."

"He's right. Our hero does deserve a party." Vert said bouncing, "We'll get right on it. Give us an hour tops."

"That's fine. Take your time." I said. "I'd like to talk to Uni in private though."

"Why me?" Uni asked.

"I want to get to know my best friends little sister. Is that a problem at all?" I asked.

"Just sit and talk to him Uni. He's a really nice person once he opens up." Noire said pushing the girl towards me.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Uni asked shyly.

"Nothing much. Like I said I just want to get to know you a little." I said, "Let's start with our likes, dislikes, and dreams okay? My likes are my friends, my sword, and family. My dislikes are people who hurt my friends and family. Finally my dream is to have a family of my own."


	4. Party

Chapter 3

1 hour later

Pov (Kaito)

"So, Kaito, how are you enjoying your party?" Vert asked.

"It's great so far. Gamindustri has changed so much in the time I've been gone." I said, "Who cooked, if I may ask? This is really good!"

"It was me!" Nepgear said.

"Well good job, Nepgear." I said, "Blanc if you ever need me to; I'll watch Rom and Ram for you."

"That's good to know. I might have to take you up on that sometime." Blanc said, "Are you sure you can handle them though?"

"I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't." I said, "I will want to reconnect with Noire a bit more first though. I'm not ignorant enough to think she hasn't changed in the last 15 years."

"Do you really mean that?" Noire asked.

"If course. You're a very complex person, Noire, you've closed yourself off from most people, but I've gotten to know the real you before; and I want that again." I said, "You are my best friend at this table, Noire. We spent 15 years apart, and now I have to get to know you again."

"Enough of the questions. Let's eat, okay?" Vert asked, "I, for one, am content with what he has told us for today."

"Kaito, I'll need to talk to you after we're done eating." Histoire said, "I need to do a diagnosis on you."

"Why do you need to do that?" Noire asked.

"I'm just going to see if having been exposed to strong share energy has had any effect on him," Histoire said, "A normal human body isn't supposed to be able to process share energy."

"Might as well. You girls never know; I might have come out of this a CPU." I said jokingly.

"Don't joke about that Kaito." Noire said, "You don't know how hard it is to run a nation."

"I think he could handle it honestly." Blanc said, "If anything; he could help run one of our nation's giving us more time to spend with our sisters."

"He could be my little brother!" Vert said excitedly,"It's so unfair that you all have sisters, and I don't."

"You need to get out and work for that Vert." I said, "It took Noire and I a year to get enough shares for Uni."

2 hours later

"So, Histoire, how is this going to work?" I asked.

"I just need you to stay still for three minutes." Histoire said, "I will need to be in contact with you for the whole time though."

"That's fine." I said putting the little fairy on my head, "Does this work?"

"This is fine." Histoire said, "Your hair is surprisingly comfy. I'll start the diagnosis now."

Outside the room

Pov (Noire)

"You seem really worried about him. Noire." Blanc said.

"Well he is one of my closest friends. He told you about the year we spent together." I said, "He even offered to watch your sisters for you; even though he just met you."

"That's true." Blanc said, "You know him better than anyone here. How much do you trust him exactly?"

"Considering the fact that he saved me, and only asked to be friends in return; helped me on dangerous quests; and practically gave his life to save Uni. I'd say I can trust him farther than your HDD can hit him when angry." I said, "He's also very sincere with what he says."

"So you trust him a lot then." Blanc said, "Well I hope to get along with him then."

"You girls can come in now." Histoire called from inside the room, "The examinations finished."

Pov (Kaito)

"So what's the verdict?" Blanc asked after walking in the room.

"I'm curious as well." Noire said.

"Well I'm both happy and afraid of the results." Histoire said, "Because of him being sealed in Uni for 15 years; Kaito has become something akin to a CPU. I have a name for what he is, but it's buried inside my book. It'll take me three days to search for."

"You mean that I'm a CPU just like Noire and Blanc?" I asked.

"Both yes and no, Kaito. Your form, while empowered by Share Energy, doesn't require Shares to be able to use."

"What do you mean, Histoire?" Noire asked.

"What I mean is; it will use his determination to protect his loved ones to enter, and then be sustained by Share Energy." Histoire said excitedly, "This is new; even for me!"

"Let's go tell everyone else about this you three." I said.

"Before we do that I have a question. Why is Histoire on your head?" Blanc asked.

"I needed to be in direct contact with him for the diagnosis to be effective." Histoire said, "Sitting on his head was my idea."

 **A/N: I finally decided on a name for my OC. His full name Is Kaito Raglan. His personality is an amalgamation of Fang from Fairy Fencer and Leonhardt from Record of Agarest War. Please leave a review.**


	5. First Transformation

Chapter 4

3 days later Lastation Basilicom

Noire's office

Pov (Kaito)

"Hey, Noire, you finished with your work for the day?" I asked.

"I will be soon." she said, "We can go questing when I'm finished."

"Want me to invite Uni to come with us?" I asked, "She really wants to spend time with you."

"I guess you can. I have been neglecting her for awhile now." she said, "I really do need to spend some time with her."

"This will be the perfect chance to do just that." I said smiling, "I'll go ask her if she wants to come with."

Uni's room

A few minutes later

"Hey, Uni!" I said knocking on her door, "Can I come in? I have a question for you."

"Give me a minute!" Uni yelled from inside, "You can come in now."

"Anyway, Uni, do you want to join Noire and I on a few quests? I already got the go ahead from her." I asked before noticing her messy hair, "You need help with your hair or something?"I me

"I can handle it just fine!" she said.

Walking up to her, and taking the brush from her I said, "Just let me help you, Uni. I feel like I'm as much your sibling as Noire is."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked as I started brushing the knots out of her hair. "When do we leave?"

"When Noire finishes her paperwork. What I mean is I put just as much work in as Noire did to bring you into this world." I said as I finished with her hair, "We should get going. Don't want your sister to worry"

Noire's office

As Uni and I walked in Noire said, "Ah, you're right on time you two. I just finished the last of my paperwork.

"Glad we could be on time." I said, "You two girls ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go to the guild to pick out our quest for today." Noire said, "The three of us should be able to handle a difficult quest rather easily."

"Well let's get going." Uni said, "I promise I won't drag you two down."

"Uni you won't drag us down." I said putting my hands on her shoulders, and looked her in her eyes, "You have no reason to think that. You have your own set of skills that are better suited to range; than up front like Noire and I."

"He's right Uni. You keep the heat off of us as we attack the monsters." Noire said, "We could get seriously hurt if we don't have any kind of support."

"What quest are we going to be doing?" I asked trying to change the subject, "With three of us we should be able to handle at least a b rank easily."

"We're going to slay some Ancient Dragons in some old ruins, archaeologists can recover the more precious artifacts easier." Noire said, "I got us this one for nostalgic reasons."

"I don't want to almost be eaten again, Noire." I said, "Sure we're better equipped and have more fire power this time around, but last time was downright horrible."

"What happened last time?" Uni asked feeling left out.

"Trust me you don't want to know." Noire said, "Let's just say the baby dragons 'imprinted' on him for lack of better terms."

"Imprinted my ass. After I fell in that pit they thought I was their plaything." I said, "Really glad you got me out of that somehow, Noire."

Old Ruins in Lastation

An hour later

"That's no ordinary Ancient Dragon, girls." I said, "I think that we might be facing a Nidhogg here. Its an extremely rare and powerful monster, and would explain all of the dragons here."

"Are we strong enough to fight it?" Uni asked.

"No we're not." Noire said swallowing her pride, "I'm the only one who can deal any lasting damage to it."

"We need to defeat it to stop the dragons though. If we wait it'll just get stronger widening the gap between us." I said, "It's quite literally now or never for this."

During our little talk the Nidhogg took notice of us and decided to roar. "Looks like we have no choice here. We're going to have to fight for our lives here." Noire said transforming, "Uni transform and provide range support; Kaito you're with me. Let's hit this beast with everything we have."

"C'mon let's do this Eryn." I said, "I'll give this my all."

"Hey ugly your targets over here!" Uni shouted before firing An orange laser from her railgun, "Eat this! EMB: empress!"

"Noire!" I yelled seeing her grabbed and squeezed by the Dragon. "You let go of her right now!" I finished saying before dealing a massive blow the the claw holding her, " Are you alright Noire?"

"I'm fine now." Noire said breathlessly, "Just give me a few minutes."

"Uni! Keep your sister safe for me." I said.

"What are you gonna do?" Uni asked flying over to us.

"I'm gonna kill this thing," I said standing up, and turning to the Dragon.

"Kaito! You can't defeat this thing on your own! We need to retreat!" Noire yelled.

"I believe in you two, so have a little faith in me too." I said looking back at the goddesses before looking back at the Dragon, "You caused the person that's closest to me harm!" at this I started glowing unknown to me, "I cannot, will not, nor will I ever forgive you!" I yelled transforming.

Pov (Noire)

"Is he really transforming?!" Uni asked

"Histoire told us that the emotion necessary for him to transform was rage." I answered, "I guess he's really angry right now."

Pov (Kaito)

After the glowing subsided it revealed my new form; my coats colors inverted,my hair turned to a deep black and was now down to the middle of my back, my shirt and pants were now skin right leaving little to the imagination, and my heterochromatic eyes had changed as well (left was now a sea foam green and the right had turned to a blood red color; both now had power symbols for pupils) "In this form I'm known as Obsidian Player!" I said calmly. "Nidhogg, you have breathed your last! Take This! Obsidian Break!" I yelled before slashing at the dragon sending out dark waves with each slash before finishing with a strong overhead slash; slamming the now bloodied body of the Nidhogg into the ground.

"How did he do that?" I heard Uni ask.

"Your first transformation is always the most powerful." I heard Noire answer, "I didn't expect it to be this powerful though."

"We should get out of here ladies." I said, " Noire if you can't walk I will carry you to the entrance."

"It's fine I should be able to walk." Noire said turning a bright red and reverting to her human form, "There's no need to carry me"

"Let's just go, and turn in the quest." Uni said reverting to her human form.

 **A/N: I hope you like the chapter. How do you like my oc's transformed state? Leave a review if you'd like.**


	6. Rise of the APL

Chapter 5

Pov (Kaito)

Planeptune Basilicom

After turning in the quest Noire had decided it would be a good idea to go to Planeptune to inform Histoire that I had managed to transform. "I know it's a good idea and all, but couldn't we have done this tomorrow?" I asked, "Defeating that Nidhogg took a lot out of me."

"It's better to do this now rather than later." Uni answered, "Your form is still an unknown to us."

"Besides your other form was all for coming here." Noire said, "Too late to go back anyway. We're here."

"I Know. I never knew how much stamina that HDD used though." I said, "I had no way to cope with it at the time. Let's just get this over with, so I can rest."

"Histoire! We're here!" Uni said loudly.

"My, that was quick." the fairy said flying up to us, "What brings you three here? You were not specific over the phone."

"It's me, Histy. I transformed somehow." I said firefly, "It honestly took a lot out of me."

"I'd assume so. You didn't have an actual connection to any Sharicite; only an afterimage of Uni's." Histoire said, "To forcibly forge that kind of a bond from an afterimage this quickly is nothing short of miraculous."

"Well we were fighting a Nidhogg when it happened." Uni said, "It all happened so fast after he transformed."

"I've been in contact with a Histoire from another dimension where there are beings just like Kaito." Histoire said, "They're known as the Alpha-Player-Links; or APL for short."

"You're saying that I'm one of these APL's then?" I asked, "I find that kind of hard to believe."

"What did you name your ascended form?" Histoire asked.

"He called himself Obsidian Player; Histoire." Noire said, "His personality changed a little. He was so calm during the whole fight."

"That's to be expected though." Histoire said, "The only person with HDD that hardly changes is Nepgear."

"How are we going to reveal him to the public?" Uni asked, "I think it could cause a few problems with a god showing up out of nowhere."

"You can wait to reveal me until I can use my new form at will." I said, "That way you have actual proof that I'd be this so called 'god'."

"I agree with Kaito." Histoire said, "It's getting late you three; why don't you three stay here for the night, and take off first after breakfast. We only have one guest room though."

"We couldn't impose on you like that, Histoire." Noire said, "Besides, I don't want Nep-"

"We'll stay, Histy, It's a very kind offer that we will be happy to take." I said while putting my hand over Noire's mouth. "I'll take the couch; Noire and Uni can have the room. Goodnight you three." I finished by flopping on the couch, and promptly passed out.

Pov (Noire)

"Looks like we're here for the night." Uni said, "Thanks for having us. Where are Neptune and Nepgear?

"Shockingly they both worked very hard today." Histoire said, "They went to sleep a little bit before you arrived."

"You're right that is shocking." I said, "Is there anyway that you can get one of the APL's from the other dimension to help teach him?"

"I'm not sure." Histoire said, "They seem to be going through their own crisis right now. I'll at least ask if they can send a guide over for him."

"What are we going to do with him?" Uni asked, "He was so powerful after he transformed."

"Remember when he fought Arfoire, Uni?" I asked getting a nod from the girl, "He said and I quote 'My will to protect those I love becomes my strength!'. He really does seem tto have the ability to transform his will into power."

"So you mean to say that he loves us enough to put his life on the line?!" Uni asked shocked and turned beet red.

"Yes he does Uni. Look at what he did to make sure you lived." I said, "I truly am grateful to him; not that I'd ever admit it to him."

"Let's get you two to your room." Histoire said, "You three have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. It'll take me another three days to get ahold of the other me again to ask about the guide."

"That's fine, Histoire. We just need him to be able to use his new powers freely." I said walking towards the guest room, "Come on, Uni, Lets get to sleep."

"Coming sis. Goodnight Histoire. Goodnight Kaito; have a nice rest. You deserve it after today." Uni said before following me to the room.

 **A/N: Shout out to Acallaris for letting me use the concept of an APL for this fic. Anyway leave a review of you like the chapter.**


	7. The Nep Sisters

Chapter 6

The next morning

Pov (Kaito)

'That was a really good rest' I thought standing up and looking at the clock. '6a.m. I should get to making breakfast.' "What to make today?" I asked myself quietly, "It'd have to be something that I can make a lot of easily."

20 minutes later

"Morning." I heard a groggy voice say from behind me, "How can you be up this early? Why are you cooking this early anyway?"

"Simple really. I have a damn internal clock that wakes me up around this time." I said turning my head to see a half-asleep Nepgear rubbing her eyes, "If you want I can make something to wake you up?"

"No thanks; I'll be fine." she said tiredly, "I just need a few minutes to wake up."

"Want to give me a hand then?" I asked, "It'll give us a chance to get to know each other."

"Only if you think I can help." she said unsure, "I mean I'm not very useful."

"I'll have none of that." I said, "Everyone has their own set of unique skills suited to them. I had to hammer that home with Uni yesterday, and I'll do the same for you; after all I consider you a friend."

"You really think that I can be of use to everyone?" she asked.

"No I don't." I said making the girl look down, "I believe you can. You just have to believe in yourself, and let your true power emerge."

"You're a good person you know that?" she asked.

"I get that a lot." I said, "I was serious though; I'm going to hammer your own use home to you today. I don't care what Noire says; you and I are going on a few quests today."

"We should probably get cooking then." Nepgear said, "We'll need all of our strength today."

"You're right!" I said enthusiastically, "Just remember though: If you don't believe in yourself; then believe in the me that believes in you!" I finished saying getting a small laugh out of the girl.

"Your right!" she said with a big smile, "I hope you can keep up!"

"I hope you'll be able to keep up with me." I said smirking, "When i get serious almost nothing can stop me!"

One hour later

After breakfast

"Hey, Noire, I was going to take Nepgear on a few quests today. I hope that's okay with you." I said, "I just want to get to know the candidates better."

"I guess that's fine. My only question is why?" Noire asked.

You're not trying to get with my sister; are you?" Neptune asked threateningly.

"No i'm not, Neptune, and I'll text you the full reason later Noire." I said, "Just know i have a very good reason for this."

"Why do you want to get to know the other candidates?" Uni asked.

"I'm a curious person, Uni." I said, "I like to get to know who people really are on the inside."

"I expect full details later." Noire said sighing, "Did you want Uni and I to wait for you here or back in Lastation?"

"Doesn't really matter, I guess." I said, "I'm sure Neptune would enjoy the company, but I know you have a lot of work back home; so i'll leave it up to you."

` "We'll come back and get you in three days then, Kaito." Noire said, "That should give you plenty of time to get to know the Nep sisters. That's not a problem with you is it, Histoire?"

"No it isn't, Noire. I should have his training partner figured out by then as well." the little fairy said, "I'll try not to let Neptune corrupt him." said person looked shocked.

"What do you mean 'corrupt him' Histy?" Neptune asked incredulously, "The most i'd do is make him buy me pudding and play games with me."

"That's exactly what I meant, Neptune. I won't let you make him lazy like you are." Histoire said angrily, "Unlike you, he's a hard, diligent, and persistent worker."

"Hey now; no fighting in front of me. Neptune from what i've been told by Noire; you hardly work, you only put in the bare minimal when it comes to your public relations, and you make Histoire do all of your paperwork. You really do need to put in more effort if you intend to stay as Planeptunes CPU. If you want to play games all day make a public tournament, or something along those lines; get out and interact with your citizens if you want Histoire to do your work for you. At least put in some more effort!" I finished my rant towards Neptune shocking everyone present and Neptune to tear up, "Histy, if you can, schedule her one or two days off a week; so she can do what she wants. Neptune if you don't start working I'll have to renounce my Planeptunian heritage."

"You were a little harsh there. Kaito, You didn't need to say all of those things." Nepgear said.

"Your right, Nepgear. Look I'm sorry, Neptune. I just don't like when people i consider friends fight right in front of me." I said looking towards the floor, "Tell you what, I'll spend tomorrow with you doing a few fun quests; how's that sound?"

"He's not wrong though." Noire said, "The least you could do for Histoire is get out and interact with your people every once in awhile."

"Fine we'll do A single quest tomorrow; then coming right back here!" Neptune said rubbing her eyes, "This doesn't mean I've forgiven you though!"

"Let's get going, Uni." Noire said transforming, "We have a lot of work ahead of us."

"You're right, Noire!" Uni said transforming as well, "Kaito, we'll be back in a few days for you."

"See you two then." I said waving them off, "Now, Nepgear, should we be going as well?"

"It's still a little early; don't you think?" Nepgear asked.

"Nah. The earlier we leave the better!" I said excitedly, "The good quests are always up early!"

 **A/N: Sorry if it seemed like I was bashing Neptune as a CPU in this Chapter; that was not my intent. Anyway how did you like the Chapter? See anywhere that I could Improve? Please let me know.**


	8. Day with Gear

Chapter 7

Pov (Kaito)

Planeptune guild

"How about these quests, Gear?" I asked showing her 2 B rank kill/fetch quests, "We just need to kill Grandogoos in the Virtua Forest Depths and collect their Kelly and some fenrisulfr and collect their claws and fangs."

"Not that I mind, but why are you calling me Gear?" she asked, "Those quests seem fine. Why don't we take a few easy fetch quests in the same area?"

"For your first question; it's because I consider us friends." I said smiling at the girl, "Your second answer; go pick out a few. I want you to feel like you have a say in what we do today."

"I'll go pick out a few then." Nepgear said turning a slight red.

"Well you seem to be getting along well with her." IF said walking up to me. "I thought that you'd be in Lastation with Black Heart."

"I'm here for a few days while I help Gear with her confidence." I said, "Might as well bond with her while I'm at it; ya know?"

"I suppose that makes sense, but how do I know that you're not lying in order to get with her?" IF asked.

"I've been living in the Lastation Basilicom since I've returned." I said, "If I was going to try anything it'd be with Noire."

"I got some!" Nepgear said excitedly walking up to us, "IF what are you doing here?"

"I kinda work here, Gear." IF said.

"Let's head out, Gear, we have a busy day ahead of us." I said, "Off we go to Virtua Forest!"

30 minutes later

Virtua Forest Depths

"This place really changed since the last time I was here." I said.

"You've been here before?" Nepgear asked.

"When I was only three years old." I said with a small smile, "It's one of the last memories I have of my father."

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"I'll show you in a bit." I said looking away from her, "It's kind of a painful memory."

"Look there's the Fenrisulfr that we Need!" Nepgear said doing her best to change the subject, "Let's get these quests done as soon as possible!"

"You're right. I don't have time to be wallowing in my past!" I said, "Remember that no matter what I'll have your back today, so don't doubt yourself and give it your all!"

As we ran up to the pack of five Fenrisulfr; Nepgear said, "I'll end them with my **Panzer Blade!** " before slashing one of the giant wolves four times finishing it with a strong downward slash.

"That's how you do it, Gear!" I yelled before getting slashed at by another's claws, "Eat this! **Blazing Fist**!" I finished by slamming a flame coated gauntlet into another Fenrisulfr's skull causing a loud crack to resound throughout the area.

Looking back towards Nepgear I saw that she was surrounded by the three remaining Fenrir's about to be hit from three different angles. "Kaito! I could use a hand here!" she yelled at me.

"That's it! Come on Eryn!" I yelled summoning my sword, and slashing through and killing the closest enemy, "Gear, let's see who can finish there's off first. What do you say?"

"Let's do this!" she responded excitedly, "I'll show you my true power!"

"Executing **Blazing Impact!** " I yelled before slashing at the Fenrisulfr 8 times before slamming it into the ground with a flaming fist. "I got just under a Minute! What about you, Gear?"

Pov (Nepgear)

"This is it! Limiters released! Beam output maximized! This is my full power!" I yelled slashing the giant wolf up into the air before jumping after it, and slashing it 7 more times.

"I got just under a minute! What about you, Gear?" I heard Kaito call out.

"Same here!" I yelled back, "This was fun. Did we get the drops we needed?"

"Yeah we did. Now we just need the Grandogoos." he responded, "We also have your fetch quests to get done before I show you what I was talking about earlier."

"You don't have to do that if you don't want to." I said cheerfully, "I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to."

"It's not a problem; really." he said, "It's about time I showed someone this."

50 minutes later

After Grandogoo fight

Pov (Kaito)

"We're here, Gear." I said somberly, "This is my father's resting place."

"I had no idea that this is what you meant." Nepgear said shocked, "How did it happen?"

"I think it was a dogoo of all things." I said scratching my head, "How a dogoo of all things got the better of him; I'll never know, but that was the first time that I met Histoire as well. If you want more details ask her."

"Okay, I will." Nepgear said, "This must be very painful for you."

"I plan on bringing Noire and Uni here when they come to get me. Why don't we say something to him." I said tearing up a little, "Well, father, this is one of my newest friends. Her name is Nepgear. She has her insecurities, then again who doesn't; but when she overcomes those insecurities she can be a force to reckoned with. Oh, and get this, she's the CPU Candidate of Planeptune."

"Kaito! How could you! I thought we were friends!" Nepgear shouted.

"It's true though. The only thing holding you back is your own self-doubt." I said laughing, "Like I said this morning all you need to do is believe in yourself, and then you'll be able to overcome almost everything."

"Do you really believe that?" Nepgear asked.

"Once again; no I don't believe that. I KNOW it." I said, "I could feel the power that your HDD put out on that island. It was almost as strong as Noire's HDD, so stop doubting yourself and believe in yourself instead! Right here! Right now! Show me and my father's spirit your true power!"

"You're right!" she yelled transforming, "Processor Unit set complete."

"Now let's have a spar! I'll show you just how strong that you are!" I yelled summoning my sword.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Purple sister said, "I won't hold myself back anymore!"

"That's the spirit. Now keep it up!" I yelled at her while locking my sword with her gunblade. "You're still holding back. Don't take it easy on me; after all I used to train with Noire."

"If that's what you want!" Nepgear said fiercely, "Limiters released!" after saying that she began to push me back rather quickly.

"That's more like it! Time for me to take it up a notch!" I said excitedly before pushing her back, "This is fun!"

"Take this! M.P.B.L. Overdrive!" She yelled firing a large beam at me; just before it hit I started to glow unknown to us both. "Success!" she cheered.

"Don't get your hopes up yet, Gear, I had an ace up my sleeve." I said calmly as the dust cleared, "In this form I am known as Obsidian Player."

"What is that form?" she asked.

"According to Histoire I'm what's known as an APL or Alpha-Player-Link; in another dimension." I said, "This is only my second time in this form. The first time was yesterday. Now let's continue!"

Twelve hours later

Planeptune Basilicom

"Histoire! We're back!" Nepgear said cheerfully she helped me to the couch.

"What happened?" Histoire asked worries my after flying into the room.

"All we did was a few quests and a spar." I said, "Nothing to big. Gear believes in herself a lot more now, so that's a plus."

"What did you do to my sister?!" Neptune yelled from the kitchen.

"I only had Nepgear realize her current full potential." I told Histoire calmly, "It was a magnificent sight to behold. She even forced my APL form to its knees, albeit briefly. Nepgear is truly a protegee when she believes in herself."

"To force a being on par with an actual CPU is quite a remarkable feat, Nepgear. How did you do it?" Histoire asked.

"All I did was believe in myself like Kaito kept saying. I shed my self-doubt, and let my confidence shine." Nepgear said smiling, "He may be gruff at times, but he's a nice person at heart."

"I know all too well, Nepgear." Histoire said, "I'm the one who set him on this path..

"I would've chosen this path I'm on regardless, Histy. You only helped cement my decision." I said, "That spar really took a lot out of me."

"Your body also hasn't learned how to regulate your new form yet." Histoire advised, "I would recommend that you don't use it again until you learn to access it at will."

"I'll try not to." I said, "Now if you don't mind; I'm going to turn in for the night. Nepgear and I are on our way back."

 **A/N: Do you guys like the story so far? So you guys like what I'm doing with Nepgear?**


	9. Day before Departure

Chapter 8

Pov (Kaito)

Planeptune Basilicom

An hour after Breakfast

"So, Neptune, what kind of quest do you want to do today?" I asked, "Preferably not in the Virtua Forest area."

"Why not there?" the girl in question asked, "Just an easy fetch quest for today."

"Well for starters your sister and I had a spar in a successful attempt to bring out her true power. Secondly; that's fine so long as you talk with a few of your citizens while we're out." I said, "The whole point of us going questing while i'm here is to raise your nation's Shares."

"Fine!" She said letting out a defeated sigh, "You're just like Noire when it comes to work."

"Sorry for trying to look out for someone that I consider a friend!" I snapped, "I don't want to see the nation that I was born in fall!"

"Yeah; yeah whatever you say mister." Neptune said dismissively, "We might as well leave now."

"Fine by me. The sooner we leave; the sooner we get back." I said appealing to her lazy nature, "We'll play whatever game you want if you complete your quest before I finish mine. We have a deal?"

"You're on!" she exclaimed, "No one can beat me when I get serious."

"Histoire! Gear! We're leaving." I called out, "We'll be back in a while!"

"Be safe you two!" Histoire yelled back, "Especially you, Kaito."

"See you two when you get back!" Nepgear yelled from her room.

Three hours later

Planeptune streets

"I can't believe that you beat me!" Neptune whined, "I was looking forward to showing you how fun games can be."

"Noire and I play games together occasionally." I said, "She said she wanted to make up for lost time."

"Whatever!" she said depressed. "You leave tomorrow anyway."

"True, but we still have the rest of today." I said, "We could easily help your people out around the town."

"Let's just get back to Neptower. I'm too tired for this today." she said.

"Fine; you did work rather hard on your quest today." I said, "We'll have to do this again the next time I have an extended visit."

Neptower

20 minutes later

"We're back, Histy!" Neptune yelled as we walked out of the elevator and towards her room.

"You two were gone for quite awhile." Histoire said floating into the room, "Did your quest go as planned?"

"Sort of." I said, "After we turned it into a competition; Neptune didn't want to stop until she beat me."

"What were the stakes?" the little fairy asked worriedly.

"I'd play whatever game she wanted with her if she won." I said, "I won though."

"Well it's good that Neptune finally did her job; although I can't say I agree with her motives." Histoire said, "I'm happy that you seem to be making friends with all of the CPU's."

"Blanc's going to be the hard one." I said, "Noire said something about going to Lowee next week a couple of days ago. I'll stop by to see Blanc and the twins if I can."

"You do that." she said, "From what I saw Rom and Ram seemed to like you. That's never happened with someone they had just met."

"I try my best to be a likeable person." I said, "When do you think you'll have my trainer ready for me?"

"By the time you leave with Noire and Uni." she responded, "If I don't have a person to train you; I'll at least have a guide for you. Noire should be able to help you after that."

"That's fine." I said, "I plan on taking the both of them to that place when they come to get me."

"You don't mean there!? Do you?" she asked shocked.

"Yes I do, Histoire, I already took Nepgear there yesterday." I said, "After that we had our spar."

"You really have opened up haven't you?" Histoire asked.

"Yes I have. I have a favor to ask of you though, but please keep this a secret." I said.

"What favor?" she asked.

"If you can try to find out if there's a form beyond HDD. Before you ask why; the reason is while I was sealed inside Uni the Shares flowing through her showed me the CPU's, who were in HDD, transform into an even higher form during a very difficult time." I said, "If you find anything on this let me know; I don't care how long it takes."

"I'll make sure to do that then." she said, "I'll keep it a secret for as long as I can, but this may take me 3 months to find."

"So long as you're sure it can be done. I don't want you to tire yourself out on a wild goose chase." I said, "I love you like I did my mother, I came to see Nepgear as a little sister yesterday, Uni kinda feels like a daughter to me after the work Noire and I put in plus my sacrifice to keep her alive, and I have feelings for Noire that I can't quite place."

"You really have grown from that little three year old boy I met all those years ago." Histoire said, "You never wanted to talk to anyone about your father after that incident."

"I know; don't remind me." I said, "Shortly after that I started to put my faith in Black Heart more than the other CPU's; which was when you moved me to Lastation after making sure I was okay to live on my own."

"At the time I didn't know what to do with you, so I asked Kei to set up a residence for you." Histoire said, "I couldn't keep you hidden in the basilicom much longer than I had."

"I understand and it was for the best." I said, "Anyway you can get back to whatever it was that you were doing. I'm going to see if Gear wants to show me around Planeptune more."

"Have fun." Histoire said floating back to her room, "I'm sure she will. She told me about everything the two of you did yesterday. Nepgear has taken to you like a younger sister."

Walking towards Nepgear's room the door opened. "Oh! Kaito, your back earlier than I thought." the girl said.

"Neptune fizzled out after a few quests, so we came back." I said, "I was wondering if you would like to show me around Planeptune a bit more before I leave tomorrow."

"Sure!" the girl said excitedly, "Just give me a few minutes to get ready."

"Take your time. It's only one in the afternoon and we have until eight tonight." I said, "We can take as long as we want today."

"After the fun we had yesterday; I wouldn't want to waste even a second!" Nepgear said, "You're one of, if not, the only guy friend that I have!"

"Just get ready so we can go already." I said deadpanning.


	10. Confession

Chapter 9

Planeptune Basilicom

Noon the next day

Pov (Noire)

As Uni and I arrived to pick up Kaito we were given a letter by a strangely confident Nepgear. After telling Uni to ask her what happened; I opened the letter to read:

 _ **\- To Noire**_

 _ **Meet me at the entrance to the Virtua Forest Depths dungeon, and bring Uni. I have something important that I want to show both of you.**_

 _ **Kaito-**_

'What could he mean by something important to show us?' I thought to myself. "Uni change of plans. We're going to the Virtua Forest Depths." I said.

"Why are we going there?" Uni asked me walking out of the kitchen from her conversation with Nepgear.

"Apparently there's something important there that Kaito wants to show us." I responded, "Might as well leave now."

Virtua Forest Depths

"What do you think he's going to show us?" Uni asked me.

"I don't know, Uni." I said, "We'll find out soon though."

"Look! There he is!" Uni said pointing to the man in question, "He's waving at us; we should hurry up."

"What's up with having us come all the way out here?" I asked as we walked up to him, "We still have a lot of work to do."

"I figured you would." he said, "Trust me though; we might come out of here closer than ever before."

"What do you mean by that, Kaito?" Uni asked.

"You'll have to wait to find out." he said, "By the way did you two see Gear Before coming here?"

"Gear? I didn't know you two got that close." I said slightly jealous, "Just what did you two do?'

"I just helped her get over her self-doubt, and let her true power bloom." he answered, "We had a bit of a talk between quests, a quick spar, and I showed her what I'm about to show you two to see if I could handle the memories it would bring forth. Come on we have a bit of ground to cover."

"Did Histoire get you a teacher or at least a manual on how to use your new form?" Uni asked changing the subject.

"All she could do was get me a manual for now. She said that she'd try to get me a teacher later on." he said, "Noire I'll be counting on you to help me train."

"Why me; why not Uni?" I asked shocked, "Not that I'm curious or anything."

"You're the person I'm closest to right now, so I'd prefer it if you'd help me." he said as we stopped walking in a clearing, "We're here."

Pov (Kaito)

"What do you mean 'we're here'?" Noire asked, "This is just another clearing."

"What I mean is that this is my father's final resting place." I said, "Remember when I said I had something important to do a month after we met Noire? I had to come here to pay my respects, and move on from his death."

"You mean that he died here?" Uni asked.

"Died and buried here in this clearing." I said, "If it wasn't for Histoire I would've joined him shortly after."

"What do you mean, Kaito?" Noire asked.

"If Histoire hadn't decided to personally investigate the reports of a strange monster in the area I would have died right alongside my father." I said looking up at the sky, "I'll tell you two the same thing I told her last night. I kinda see Nepgear as a younger sister after I helped her, I see Histoire as a mother figure after she saved me and not knowing my own mother, Uni I see you as a daughter because of the hard work I put in alongside Noire, and finally Noire I have feelings for you that I can't quite place; you're my best and first friend and I don't want to risk losing what we have now."

"What are you saying, Kaito?" Noire asked.

"What I'm saying is that I want to try being more than just friends with you Noire. I was too afraid to say anything before because you would have outlived me, and been hurt by my passing; but now that I'm an APL I'm not afraid of that anymore." I said, "I'm not asking for an answer now; just in the near future."

"Did you just confess to my sister?" Uni asked shocked.

"Kaito I feel the same way about you. I want to give us a try too" Noire said, "I was too afraid to say anything for the same reason."

"Are you two really getting together right now?" Uni asked.

"We only live once Uni. Might as well make the most of it while we can." I said, "Never thought I'd be able to say that the goddess of Lastation is my girlfriend."

"You have all the more reason to master your new abilities as soon as you can." Noire said, "I plan on announcing our relationship when we reveal what you are to the citizens, and I plan on announcing both things within a month's time."

"Are you underestimating me here" I asked, "You're talking to the guy who beat Arfoire when four CPU Candidates couldn't. No offense Uni."

"Some taken, but you're forgiven." Uni said.

"It wasn't your fault you couldn't deal much damage. The only reason I was able to beat her was because of my determination to protect both you and Noire." I said, "Remember when I said, not in these exact words mind you, that my will to keep those I love from harm becomes my power?"

"You said that while you were beating Arfoire; didn't you?" Uni asked.

"I did, and I was serious when I said it." I said, "As my father said before he passed, 'You can only be truly strong when you have those you wish to protect'. I keep those words close to my heart, and try to live by what little he taught me before he passed away."

"How did he go, if you don't mind me asking?" Noire asked.

"You see that's the funny thing." I said getting confused looks from the two girls, "It was a dogoo."

"You're father was killed by a DOGOO?!" Uni asked.

"It was a dogoo that was made from three Grandogoos, so it's kind of reasonable." I said, "You have to remember that he had to protect me as well, so he was handicapped."

"Still though; a dogoo of all things?" Noire asked.

"You girls ready to go back to the basilicom, so I can pick up my manual before we go" I asked.

"Sure." they both said.

Planeptune Basilicom

"Hey, Histoire, we're back!"I said when we arrived.

"Perfect timing!" the little fairy said floating out of her room, "I just finished printing your manual."

"That's what we came back here for." Noire said.

"I'd like him to try transforming before you three leave." Histoire said handing me the book, "I want to know if the information that I was given is correct."

"Sure thing. Let's see here." I said opening the book and turning to the first chapter, "'To transform at will, and not just in times of dire need, an APL must either be bound to a CPU or to a nation's Sharicite; the former is the prefered method. To be bound to a CPU an APL must have his Activation code said by the CPU he wishes to be bound to. The Activation code is A-P-L.'" I read aloud, "Well, Noire, do you want to say my Activation code?"

"It's not going to hurt you is it?" She asked getting a shake of my head as her answer, "Fine then. A-P-L."

After she said the code my body went completely stiff as we were both engulfed in a bright light. Once the light died down it revealed us both to be in our HDD forms. "That felt really weird." I said, "I could feel some of Noire's energy flow into me and vice-versa."

"You're telling me that." Noire said reverting back to her human form, "Might as well keep reading."

"'After one of the above methods are completed, depending on which one is used, either just the APL transforms or both the APL and the CPU he's bound to transform. An APL's ascended form is called Sacred Drive Divinity or SDD for short. After the initial transformation all an APL has to do is focus on the link that now binds him." I read aloud before reverting to my human form, "What do ya know, it worked. 'APL's that are just bound to a Sharicite only function at 50% of their max power; while an APL that's bound to a CPU is able to function at 75% of their total power,-'"

"So either way you won't have your full power then?" Uni asked.

"'-but an APL that's bound to both a CPU and the Sharicite of the same nation can function at 100% of his full power.' Good thing i'm bound to both then. We never know what we're going to end up facing in the near future." I said, "Well that's it for chapter one. See you later Histoire. We need to get back to Lastation."

 **A/N: I put a poll up on my profile asking if you guys think that the CPU's should get their next forms or not. The deadline is when chapter 11 is out, so I'd appreciate it if you'd leave a vote.**


	11. Day in Lowee

Chapter 10

Lowee Basilicom

One week later

Pov (Kaito)

'hard to believe that It's been a week since Noire and I got together' I thought as we walked to Blanc's office. "Noire, not that I'm pulling a Neptune here, but what are we doing here?" I asked, "All you told me is that we were going to Lowee."

"Blanc asked to see you because of your promise to watch Rom and Ram." she answered, "It was really sweet of you to offer that."

"I try to be a nice guy, and you know that." I said, "I bet Blanc will be surprised when she sees that I can transform. What do you think?"

"She'll be surprised, but she won't show it." Noire answered, "We're here by the way."

"Well let's not keep her waiting any longer then." I said knocking on the door before getting a come in from the other side, "We're here Blanc. I take it I'm babysitting today?"

"Yes. I decided to take you up on your offer after Rom asked to see you again." Blanc said with a small smile, "I've never seen her so adamant about something before."

"How long am I gonna be here for?" I asked.

"It's not going to be too long is it?" Noire asked, "He's a valuable asset to Lastation."

"I'll bring him back in the morning, Noire. Ram was the one who insisted on him staying the night." Blanc said.

"Just what did I do to make those two like me so much?" I asked scratching my head, "All I remember saying is that I'd play with them."

"That's it then." Blanc said, "They're kids and I hardly have any time to play with them, so when you said that you'd play with them; they jumped at the chance."

"I'll try my best to be helpful then." I said, "Where are they anyway? I brought a book to read to them."

"They should be in their room right now." Blanc said, "I'll show you the way. Thank you for bringing him, Noire. I'll have him back to you shortly after breakfast tomorrow."

"I'll see you in the morning, Noire," I said as she started walking out of the door.

"You better behave yourself while you're here." Noire said before leaving, "Lastations reputation could be hurt by any misdemeanor you make."

"Blanc I have something to show you before we go see the twins." I said getting a questioning look from the girl.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Remember when Histoire said that i had become something akin to a CPU?" I asked getting a nod from her, "Well sometime last week I managed to transform for the first time."

"I take it that's what you want to show me?" she asked to which I nodded, "Very well. Show me this new form of yours."

"Stand back a bit. I don't have complete control over the amount of pressure i release upon my transformation yet." I said getting the goddess to back up a few steps, "Alright, ACCESS!" I shouted before being covered in a white light.

"What is this energy i'm feeling right now?" Blanc asked.

"That is the power of a fully functioning APL, Blanc." I said as the light dissipated, "I've been training in my free time to master this form and the powers it grants me. I've only scratched the surface of my true potential in this form."

"You certainly look the part of being a god in that form." the girl said looking me up and down, "After your done playing with Rom and Ram; we'll have to have a spar. I'd like to see how powerful this form of yours is."

"I'm known as Obsidian Player in this form, My Ascended state is called SDD or Sacred Drive Divinity." I said reverting back to my normal form, "I'll take you up on the spar later."

Rom and Ram's room

Five minutes later

"Rom; Ram, guess who's here." Blanc said walking into the twin's room before me.

"Is it mister Kaito?" Rom asked quietly yet excited.

"I bet it is!" Ram shouted.

"You can come in now." Blanc told me before I walked in.

"See; I told you two that I'd come play with you." I said before getting tackled by the two getting a small laugh from Blanc, "I can handle these two, Blanc, you get back to finishing your work before you join us."

"What are we going to do first!" Ram asked excitedly.

"Well I have a book I wanted to read to you." I said, "It's my father's unfinished manuscript that he left me when he passed away. He titled it 'The Agarest Striker'. From what little he read to me when I was a kid; I believe that you two would like it."

"Can we play a few games first?" Rom asked, "Stories make us sleepy."

"Whatever you two want to do." I said, "Today I'm yours to do with as you please."

"Let's play some Maryo Cart!" Ram exclaimed.

Several Hours later

Pov (Blanc)

As I was walking to Rom and Ram's room I heard Kaito reading them a book.

" _You might want to stand back a little." He told the witches before shouting, "SHINING BLAZE!" causing a golden light to surround Oathsworn before extending to an eight foot long blade of light. "This is my true power, this is the power of my soul and my determination to protect the people that are close to my heart, the stronger I feel for the people I am protecting the stronger the light shines," he paused for a moment for everyone present, even Fyuria, to let his explanation settle in their minds before he said, "This IS the strongest attack I have. Every swing of Oathsworn in this state lets out a wave of light. I can only use this attack two-three times a day." After he finished explaining, he let the light that surrounded his sword and his body fade into nothing before he collapsed from the strain of holding his attack for more than a minute._

" _Leo!" Fyuria shouted in worry as she ran to him. When she pulled him into her arms, she saw that he was breathing heavily, "Let my heal you." she said in a tone that showed how much she worried about him._

" _I'm not hurt. It's just strain from holding my true power for so long." Leo said before he covered himself in a bluish-green glow that the strike witches would recognise anywhere._

" _He can use magic? How?" Shouted/asked Minna._

 _After the glow surrounding him vanished, Leo slowly stood with Fyuria's help. "Everyone from where Fyuria and I come from can use magic with enough training; some people are just more gifted with the control necessary to use the more complex magics of Agarest." Leo explained. "Now, if you don't mind me asking, Where can Fyuria and I sleep? That demonstration took a lot out of me."_

" _Very well. Lynette, if you would, please show our two newest members to their rooms. One of the unused rooms should be fine" Minna said_

" _Ok." Lynette said taking Leo and Fyuria with her. When they reached an unoccupied room Lynette said, "Here you are. I hope you enjoy your stay here." before walking off._

 _Once they were on the bed drifting off to sleep Leo said, "I hope everyone is alright."before letting sleep take him._

" _Me to, Leo, me to." Fyuria said before joining her husband in a blissful sleep._

 _End of Chapter One_

"Kaito what was that book you read to them?" I asked as I walked into the room, "I've never heard or read anything like it before."

"Firstly be quiet they're asleep." he said, "Secondly it was my father's unfinished manuscript for his book. He couldn't finish it because he passed away."

"It was good from what little I heard you read." I said, "Did they behave themselves?"

"They were like little angels while I played with them." he said, "If you want I can talk to Noire in the morning about coming here once a month to babysit for you."

"I would appreciate it." I said, "It's remarkable that they behaved themselves for you though. They never behave for me."

"They just want attention from their older sister." he said, "They're just kids, as you said, and they miss you. I told this same thing to Noire last week, but try to make some time for them. They would really like it if you did."

"I'll try, but no guarantees." I said, "It's so hard being a goddess sometimes. All the pressure of having to better you nation constantly is tiring sometimes."

"Even so. Do you think Lowee would understand you taking a day off every once in awhile, so you can have some family time?" he asked, "Everyone deserves to be with their family; even a goddess."

"I guess you're right." I said, "I need to have faith in the people that believe in me to protect them. Thank you Kaito."

"After they wake up from their nap we can have our spar." I said stroking Rom's hair like a parent would their child, "Is that okay with you?"

"Yes it is." I said, "Make sure that they're well rested."

"Whatever you say, Blanc, whatever you say." he said handing me a small book, "Here you can read the first chapter while we wait for them."

An hour later

Forest outside of Lowee

Pov (Kaito)

"Are you ready, Blanc? I won't be holding back at all!" I yelled transforming.

"I wouldn't want it anyother way!" she yelled back before transforming, "Hope you're ready for this!"

"There's no foe that I can't overcome." I said calmly summoning my sword and charging at Blanc for a diagonal slash, "Let's do this, Eryn!"

"It's going to take a lot more than that to hit me." Blanc said blocking my slash with her axe, "You're no pushover in the strength department; that's for sure."

"Thank you, and I could say the same to you." I said disengaging from our deadlock, "I mean no disrespect when saying this, but your small body holds tremendous power."

"Who are you calling small!" she yelled back at me, "I'll teach you just how strong I am! Take This, HARD BREAK!"

After smashing me into the ground hard enough to make a twenty foot wide and ten foot deep crater she said, "Noire can't nor should she depend on you to help protect and lead her nation! You can't even stand up to me when I'm holding back!"

After hearing that I, for a lack of better terms, snapped. "You have no idea what I am capable of I'm this form!" I yelled standing up surrounded in a veil of Share Energy, "I've been holding back this whole time as well, but you just woke a sleeping Dragon, Blanc! Limiter released!"

"Just how much were you holding back?!" Blanc yelled.

"Over 70% of my total power was limited." I said looking up at her, "Now I am truly at my strongest. Never take your eyes off me, or this'll be over in an instant. Executing Dark Assault!"

Barely able to keep up Blanc only managed to block three of my strikes, but the rest made contact dealing major damage; causing her to revert to her human form. "You win." she said tiredly, "Just how strong are you?"

"Strong enough to protect the ones I love." I answered reverting to my human form aswell, "You just pushed my buttons there, and I kind of snapped like you did. I really meant no harm by that comment."

"You're forgiven this time." she said, "Just don't let it happen again."

"We should get back to the Basilicom before it gets too late." I said, "Rom and Ram are probably wondering what we're doing."

 **A/N: I've put descriptions of both of Kaito's forms up on my profile. You only have one more chapter left to vote for the CPU's getting their Next Forms.**


	12. The Dream

Chapter 11

Lastation Basilicom

The next morning

Pov (Kaito)

` "It's good to be home!" I said excitedly, "Thanks for bringing me back. I'm kind of ashamed that I haven't figured out how to fly yet."

"It's not a problem after helping me with Rom and Ram." Blanc in her HDD form said, "I may call on you again in the near future."

"I'm always willing to help." I said, "Just make sure to give me a few days notice."

"I'll be sure to do that." she said, "I'll see you later."

"I wonder what Noire's doing right now?" I said to myself, "Eh, might as well make my way to the kitchen."

On my way to the kitchen I started to smell cooking food. 'Who would be cooking this early?' I thought to myself, 'I'll figure it out when I get there.'

Once I arrived at the kitchen I saw both Noire and Uni making breakfast. "Well this is a wonderful sight!" I exclaimed startling the two girls, "I never thought I'd see Noire having help in cooking."

"Kaito when did you get back?" Noire asked.

"Just a few minutes ago." I responded, "I was on my way here to make breakfast myself, but looks like you two beat me to it."

"You can't sneak up on girls while they're cooking." Uni said, "How'd your day with Rom and Ram go?"

"Like I told Blanc; they were like little angels while I was there." I said getting a shocked look from Uni, "I seriously don't know what I did to get those two to like me. All I did was say that I'd play with them; then I read them a story."

"Anything else happen?" Noire asked.

"Blanc asked to fight me, but that was about it." I said, "I still can't believe how hard she can punch."

"What did you do to piss her off?" Noire asked.

"Nothing; all I did was show her my SDD." I said, "After that she asked to fight me."

"We need to get back to cooking." Uni said, "Why don't you go shower and change clothes, Kaito."

"Call me when breakfast is finished." I said, "After that I'll get back to my training."

After Breakfast

Noire's office

"You have any free time later today, Noire?" I asked.

"I should have a little. Why?" she responded, "You're not gonna ask me to help you train right after I'm done with my work are you?"

"I would never do that." I said, "I was gonna ask if you wanted to watch a movie with me tonight. Just the two of us."

"I don't see why we can't." she said blushing.

"I'll pick up the movie after I'm done for the day." I said, "I'll make sure it's one that we'll both enjoy."

"You better." she huffed, "Now, off with you. I'm very busy."

"I'll be back to make lunch at noon." I said walking out of the office.

Field several miles outside of Lastation

Looking around the field that Uni and I arrived in; I saw a forest In the distance with the main city of Lastation behind us and small plant life rolling In the rental breeze.

"In order for an APL to fly for the first time; he must first have a clear mind." I read aloud.

"A clear mind?" Uni asked, "You might just need to focus on one thing."

"But what should I focus on then?" I asked her, "The book is gauge about it."

"Try focusing on your bond with my sister." Uni said helpfully, "If that doesn't work focus on the time you spent with her before I was born."

"I'll give that a try. Thanks for the input, Uni." I said before doing as she suggested.

After a few minutes passed a pair of draconic wings (left one being black, and the right one being white; both having a thin blue outline on the underside) sprouted from my back. "It really worked!" I said ecstatically before pulling Uni into a hug, "I never would have figured it out if it wasn't for you!"

"Put me down!" she yelled, "I'm glad that you figured it out."

"I'm one step closer to figuring out my powers now." I said grinning, "Now i just have to get used to flying."

"Not that I'm curious or anything, but how far are you in that book?" she asked.

"I'm about halfway through it by now." I said, "It's a rather thin manual, but it covers the basics. I guess that the rest will be left up to physical training."

"I don't get why you didn't automatically know how to use your powers like we did. As far as I know; all the CPUs and candidates were born with the knowledge." Uni said.

"I think it's because subconsciously my body rejected the information. I'm more of a figure it out myself kind of guy." I said, "Let's head back. I promised your sister that I'd make lunch today."

"Your lunches are amazing!" Uni said being surprisingly honest, and out of character for her, "Let's go back right now!"

Lastation Basilicom

Noire's room

two hours later

"How did your training go today?" Noire asked from beside me, "Did you finally learn to fly?"

"I did. The book vaguely said that I had to clear my mind before I could fly." I said, "If Uni hadn't been there it would've taken me a lot longer."

"What was Uni doing there?" she asked.

"She asked if she could spend a little time with me, so I asked her to help me a little." I said, "I picked out a few movies that you might like."

"What are they?" she asked.

"Dracula Untold, The conjuring, or Blair Witch?" I asked, "They were recommended to me by the clerk."

"Let's watch Blair Witch. I've read a lot of good things about it since it came out." Noire said, "What are you waiting for? Start it already!"

Roughly an hour and a half later

"How'd you like the movie?" I asked.

"It certainly lived up to its reputation." she answered, "

"You want me to sleep in here tonight?" I asked, "I'll take the couch."

"If you're going to sleep in here; you're going to sleep in the bed." she answered, "We're together after all."

"Just let me go change first." I said, "I doubt you want me in the room while you're changing yet. I'll be back in a few."

Five minutes later

"I'm back, Noire." I said knocking on the door.

"Give me two more minutes!" she said from the other side of the door, "I'm almost finished!"

While standing in the hallway I took a look over my choice of sleepwear. It consisted of a pair of simple sleep pants and a loose fitting muscle shirt. "You can come in now!" I heard Noire say from the other side of the door.

After entering the room I saw that Noire was in her sleepwear as well (her pajama dlc from VII). "How are we going to do this?" I asked.

"We are a couple, Kaito. Just get in the bed, and we'll decide what's comfortable from there." she said red faced.

Getting in the bed we quickly found that sleeping back to back would be the least awkward. After saying a quick 'goodnight' to each other we quickly drifted off to sleep.

 _Kaito's "dream"_

 _Apocalyptic Lastation_

 _Residential district with crumbling and collapsed buildings scattered everywhere_

" _You can't leave me, Kaito!" a teary eyed Noire said while kneeling over my prone form in between houses, "I need you!"_

" _Don't worry, princess, I won't leave you by choice." I said gently stroking her cheek before standing up, "It's going to take a lot more than what that witch can conjure up to take me from you."_

" _You promise?" she asked as a few tears fell._

" _You have my solemn vow." I said, "Now dry your tears, and give me a nice smile."_

 _As she started to smile a look of utter horror appeared on her face. "Kaito! Behind yo-" she tried to warn me but was cut off by a fist surrounded by purple swirling drill-like energy coming through my stomach splattering blood on her, "NOOOOOO!"_

" _It's too late for you two now." A new voice said, "You were having such a touching moment too."_

" _Kurome; you may kill me, but I'll at least have the satisfaction of taking you with me." I yelled grabbing her wrist and transforming, "Noire! Run! I promise you I'll find you in the next life!"_

" _You better honor his wish." Kurome said._

" _I'll come back for you, Kaito!" Noire said before running away, "You better survive this! I Love You! You idiot!"_

" _Take this, Kurome! It's my strongest attack!" I yelled at my attacker before pushing her fist out of me, and transforming into my Next Form, "May the afterlife be merciful to you; because I won't! Now Infinite Diagonal Impact!"_

"Dream" end

The next morning

"Kaito! Are you alright?" Noire asked from beside me, "You're shaking like a leaf."

Not answering her I just brought her into a tight hug, and started crying.

"What's wrong?" she asked returning the hug.

"Just stay with me for awhile." I said quietly, "I'll explain once I feel up to it."

 **A/N: The poll has closed, and the CPU's are getting their next forms. Did you like Kaito's "Dream"? Anything you think that I could do better? Let me know in a review.**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Later that morning (about 11am)

Pov (Kaito)

Lastation Basilicom balcony

"You feeling better now?" Noire asked, "You looked pretty scared when you woke up."

"I feel a little better." I said looking out at the city; seeing it flash to my dream for a brief moment, "That dream just felt so real. The destroyed city, the cracked sky, and everything else."

"Everything's fine, Kaito. Look out at the city; it's doing better than ever, the sky's still blue, and everyone's still alive." she said, "You just need to relax. I'll take the day off, even though I shouldn't; so you and I can do something as a couple. How's that sound?"

"That sounds great. I really appreciate it." I said smiling, "So when do we go?"

"In about an hour." she responded, "Vert gave me a couple tickets to 5pb's concert today."

"We better look our best then." I said, "Can we stop at Planeptune on the way back? I want to talk to Histoire about something."

"If you insist." Noire sighed, "I really didn't want to deal with Neptune today, but if you need to talk to Histoire; it must be important."

"See you in an hour." I said kissing her cheek; causing her to blush a little, "I need to go put on some better clothes if we're going to a concert."

After the concert

Leanbox Basilico back patio

"How'd you two like the concert?" Vert asked.

"I enjoyed it." I said.

"It was alright." Noire said.

"Why did the two of you come together? If I may ask." Vert said.

"That's right; we haven't told the other CPU's yet." I said, "You'll find out in two weeks, Vert."

"That's fine." she said, "So, Kaito, how do you like my nation so far?"

"It's easily the most in tune with nature." I said looking at the expanse of trees, "By the way; i can transform now."

"I'd like to see it before you leave then." Vert said smiling.

"I'll make sure to visit you sometime." I said, "We have something to do before night arrives."

"What is that? if I may ask." Vert said.

"He needs to talk to Histoire about something." Noire answered, "I'm just going with him because we were already out."

"Well have fun you two." Vert said.

"See you later!" I said transforming, "We should really be going before it gets too late."

"I look forward to whatever announcement the two of you have two make." Vert said, "Make sure to visit every so often."

Planeptune

After a leisurely flight over the stretch of ocean that separates Leanbox from the rest of the nations; Noire and I took some time to enjoy the scenery. "I never knew how beautiful Gamindustri was until now.' I said.

"It's nice to finally share this with you." Noire said, "Just look at the rolling forests that Planeptune have."

"Thank you for taking a day off from your busy schedule, Noire. I really appreciate it." I said.

"It wasn't a problem. Uni can handle Lastation for one day." she said flying closer to me, "You really looked like you needed some company today anyway. What do you need to talk to Histoire about?"

"I just want to get another check up done." I said, "I want to be sure that the Share Energy isn't having an adverse effect on my body."

"Why would you worry about that?" she asked.

"I wasn't born from the Shares like you were, so suddenly having Share Energy in me constantly might have an adverse effect on me." I said, "We're getting close to the Basilicom now."

"How many more times are you going to have this done?" Noire asked as we approached the landing platform for the basilicom.

"At the very least I'm going to have three more after this in three week intervals." I said as we landed and reverted to our human forms, "I'm also going to ask her if there was anything she could do to help broadcast my reveal to every corner of Gamindustri."

"Well I'm glad that you're being proactive about this." Noire said walking into the building, "The sooner you get checked; the sooner we can leave."

"Hey, Histoire! I'm here for my check up!" I called as I entered to see Neptune playing a game while sitting on a cushion. In the half circle of a room I saw a purple curved couch, a big flat screen tv, and two doors; one of which leads to the elevator while the other leads to the rest of the living area for Neptune and her sister, "Neptune where's Histoire at?"

"She should either be in her room or in the Sharacite chamber." was the reply I got from the girl.

"Alright. Noire were you going to come with or stay with Neptune?" I asked.

"I'll stay." she replied.

Sharacite's Chamber

Looking around the dark room I saw a moving blue hexagonal pattern in multiple parts of the room along with three glowing blue circles around the center of the room where Planeptune's Sharacite was located. Floating by said Sharacite was Histoire.

"Oh! Kaito I wasn't expecting you for another hour." the little fairy said.

"I can wait if you're doing something." I said, "I'm just here for my check up. I'd also like to talk to you about something."

"No, it's not a problem. Just give me a moment." she said, "What did you want to talk about?"

"About the 'dream' I had last night." I said putting the word dream in air quotes, "I'll tell you about it while you look me over."

An hour later

"That was quite the story you told me." Histoire said, "Are you sure her name was Kurome?"

"Very." I said, "You find anything out about what I asked you yet?"

"Only that the form does in fact exist." she answered, "I haven't found anything on the requirements yet."

"So long as we know it exists." I said, "Any idea who this Kurome person is? It felt like she was connected to Planeptune in some way."

"It'll take three days to find anything out." she said, "I'll try to hurry on it though. Are you and Noire going to stay for dinner? It's almost 5:30."

"I'm afraid we can't. We told Uni that we'd be back by six." I said, "We wouldn't want to worry her."

"By all means it's not a problem." Histoire said, "You're body is still in top shape, and is reacting to the Share Energy positively. It should only take another month or two for you to be completely fine to use it as you see fit. Now get going."

"One last thing Histoire." I said before turning around and walking out, "Is there anyway you can help broadcast my public reveal to every corner of Gamindustri?"

"I can certainly try my best." she said.

Lastation Basilicom Balcony

5:59pm

"Well we made it on time." I said, "Barely, but we made it."

"Let's get dinner started, Kaito." Noire said.

"Right behind you, Noire." I said, "What are we going to be making?"

"It's one of Uni's favorites." she answered as we walked to the kitchen, "I want to make it up to her for leaving her here today."

"I'm sure she understands." I said, "We explained things to her before we left, so she'll forgive us."

After dinner

Noire's office

"Did you two enjoy your day together?" Uni asked.

"That we did Uni." I said, "After the concert; Vert invited us to her Basilicom for tea."

"After we left Leanbox we stopped in Planeptune, so Kaito could get a checkup from Histoire." Noire said.

"A check up for what?" Uni asked.

"I was worried that my body, originally being human and all, was going to show adverse effects to having Share Energy forced into it." I said, "I came out with a clean bill of health though."

"Well that's good." Uni said, "Would you two mind if we all go on a quest again tomorrow?"

"I don't see a problem with it." Noire said.

"Neither do I." I said, "Let's try to avoid the dragons this time."

"I can agree to that. How'd running the nation for the day feel, Uni?" Noire asked.

"It was kind of stressful." Uni said, "I'm glad I had Kei here."

"Well you're still young and learning." I said, "We'll have to do this more often, Noire."

"What are you talking about?!" Noire exclaimed while turning a shade of red that would put a tomato to shame, "We can't just up and leave whenever we want!"

"Uni handled it really well today." I said, "It'll give her practical experience in running a nation. What do you have to say on this Uni?"

"If you want to go on a date you can." Uni said, "You can leave Lastation to me!"

"If you're sure you can handle it I'll trust you." Noire said.

"Let's go out again after I get revealed to the world, and I officially take you off the market." I said wrapping an arm around her, "You two okay with that?"

"I see no problem with that." Uni said.

"You better have it planned out." Noire said trying to fight back her embarrassment, "I expect nothing less than the best."

"I have two weeks." I said, "You'll get the best that I can get in that time."

"You better." Noire said.

"Either of you want to watch a movie?" I asked, "We still have Dracula Untold and The Conjuring."

"Let's all watch Dracula." Uni suggested, "It'll be a family activity."

"Alright." Noire relented, "Uni, go ask Kei if she wants to join. If we're making this a family activity; might as well have everyone here."

"Seems fair." I said, "I'll go make the popcorn. Noire, you want to get set up in the living room?"

 **A/N: I'd like to give a thank you to Bluebottlejr for giving me some feedback on where I could improve in the last chapter.**


	14. Public Appearance

Chapter 13

Timeskip of 2 weeks

Lastation Basilicom

Pov (kaito)

Noon

"Are you ready, Kaito?" Noire asked me, "I asked the entirety of Lastation to come today."

"As ready as I'll ever be." I answered her, "Let's get this over with. I'll wait here until you call for me."

"All right. The other CPU's are outside already." Noire said turning towards the main doors and transforming, "Histoire's having this broadcasted as far across Gamindustri as she can, so he ready for a lot of attention."

"Way to give me cold feet." I said as she walked out to address her people.

"Citizens of Lastation!" I heard Noire shout, "I called you all here today for a very important reason! The CPU's of Planeptune, Lowee, and Leanbox have come to add their own support to my claim!"

"On my honor as CPU of Planeptune I swear that what Black Heart is about to say is completely true as I have seen it with my own eyes!" I heard Neptune shout.

"As do we!" Vert and Blanc shout at the same time.

"Everyone! Recently a new being was born! This Being was once a very special human!" Noire continued, "Something happened about a month ago that caused this human to turn into what they are now!"

"What are you saying?" a bold citizen yelled.

"I was getting to that!" Noire responded, "Everyone I give you this world's very first Alpha-Player-Link or APL for short! Kaito Raglan!"

After hearing my name I threw the doors open and proceeded through them. Upon exiting the Basilicom I saw a literal ocean of people ranging from young to old in the main road, "People of Lastation!" I called out, "My name is Kaito Raglan! I became what I am now because of an unfortunate accident That happenex 15 years ago, and please let me finish before you ask any questions! It all started 16 years ago when I first met Black Heart!

"I was on a fetch quest, the same fetch quest that your CPU was on, and that was the first time we met! Over the course of the following year Black Heart and I would occasionally meet up to do some of the more difficult A-rank quests! Then at the end of that year your CPU Candidate was born, but this is where the unfortunate part comes in!

"Your Candidate was born with a very weak life force, so I made a very difficult decision when I took her to Histoire! Without consulting Black Heart I had Histoire seal me inside of your Candidate's body, so she could live until she was strong enough to transform for the first time!

"That time was a little over a month ago! After the seal was undone, and I was released; I was no longer a human, but a being that stands on equal grounds as a CPU; my soul had been exposed to very potent Share Energy while I was sealed! It took until just two days ago to learn to control my new powers! That was why I was not revealed to you until today!

"If you really are a CPU's equal; then prove it!" bold citizen #2 yelled.

"I had planned on doing just that!" I shouted before I transformed in a flash of bright light, "In this form I am known as Obsidian Player!"

"We also have one more announcement to make! One that we haven't told anyone, even our fellow CPU's, yet!" Noire shouted.

"Three weeks ago Black Heart and I got together as Boyfriend and Girlfriend!" I yelled shocking the entire crowd.

One hour later

Basilicom living room

"So when did you two get together exactly?" Vert asked.

"Roughly six days after I got out of the seal." I answered, "I just couldn't keep my feelings in anymore, so I confessed."

"I still can't believe this though." Neptune, who was surprisingly still in her HDD, said, "I want some kind of proof."

"Just ask Vert." I said, "Noire and I used the tickets she gifted us for a date two weeks ago."

"So that's why the two of you came together." Vert said.

"That would also explain why you told me to let you know that I wanted you to babysit a few days in advance." Blanc said giving us one of her rare smiles, "Honestly I'm happy for the two of you."

"I straight up told Nepgear when we went questing together that I planned on confessing." I said, "Histoire was the first one we told besides Uni, and we kept it a secret until I had at least a decent understanding of how to use my new form and abilities."

"Kaito, I have a gift for you." Histoire said floating over to me before handing me a packet, "The me from the other dimension sent over a list of abilities that an APL could develop depending on their relationship with the CPU of their nation, and depending on said relationship the bonded CPU could learn them to a lesser degree" _'I also put everything I could find so far on the questions you asked me in with it.'_ she whispered in my ear.

"Let's see here. The first and rarest ability is called 'Share Aura'; it's description reads as follows: _The APL cloaks themselves in a veil of Share Energy in order to boost their fighting capabilities even further._ Second is Something called 'Share Explosion' which I believe is self explanatory." I said, "I'll make sure to give each of these a detailed read later on. Thank you Histy."

"It wasn't a problem at all." the tone fairy said.

"Well we better get going now." Blanc said, "I'm a little worried about Mina. She's been alone with the twins since early this morning."

"We'll see you later then." I said waving everyone out before sitting down next to Noire, "I think everything went well today; don't you?"

"You could have had a little more tact when you announced our relationship." Noire said cuddling up to my side, "You're the only one I'll let see this side of me."

"You don't have to change yourself in order to impress Uni; you know." I said pausing to wrap an arm around her, "You're her sister after all."

"After you disappeared all those years ago; I kind of just felt really depressed, and took it out on her by being an unreachable goal." she said sadly, "You had a really big effect on me after we became friends."

"After I broke through your shell that is." I replied, "You've been trying to make up for it by letting her help you with more and more of your work."

"I've been meaning to ask you this, but what was your mother's name?" Noire asked.

"If I remember right from what my father told me her name was Chian. He also said that they had a fight, and he took custody of me. They kept in touch because of me though." I said causing her to stiffen up ever so slightly, "I don't even know if she's still alive."

"She is." Noire said, "I never put two and two together until now, but she had asked me to find her missing son after she heard her husband had gotten killed while exploring with their son."

"I really would like to meet her if I could then." I said.

"Well I can call her over here now if you want." Noire said.

"Please do." I said, "In the meantime I'm going to go shower and change."

"I'll tell her to be here in two hours then," Noire replied, "Plenty of time to shower and prepare yourself."

Two hours later

Noires office

"Right this way, Chian." I heard Noire say from the other side of the door, "There's someone that asked to see you."

"Who is it?" I heard an unfamiliar female, who I assume is Chian say.

"Just wait a moment and you'll find out." Noire said opening the door.

As the two females walked into the room the female (Chian but a few years older) saw me and asked, "Is this the person who wanted to see me?"

"Sit down and we'll get introductions out of the way." Noire said.

After the two girls sat down on the couch opposite of the chair I was sitting in I asked, "Your name is Chian Raglan right?"

"That's right, but how do you know?" she asked me, "I've never met you before too my knowledge, and who are you for that matter?"

"Well this might come as a shock to you, but my name is Kaito." I said looking the woman in the eyes, "Kaito Raglan. My deceased father told me that my mother's name was Chian."

"It can't be!" Chian said standing up abruptly, "My son has been missing for over 20 years! You don't look like you're even 21!"

"Calm down Chian." Noire said grabbing her arm, "Hear him out before you get angry."

"Fine, but it better be good." Chian said.

"Ok to start off I don't have any memories of my mother, so I know I was separated from her at a very young age. My father raised me as best he could in the 5 years he had. He told me that my mother and him had a very serious fight, and that he had taken custody of me in Planeptune; while my mother went to Lastation to her family's factory: Passe." I said, "They kept in touch for my sake though. When I was fIve my father took me to a relatively safe dungeon for a picnic, we hadn't heard of the reports of a mysterious monster being sighted in the area, that's where he died protecting me, and that's where I met Histoire who both saved and took care of me for two weeks before getting me a house and caretaker set up in Lastation."

"What killed your father?" Chian asked tearing up.

"A really big Dogoo. From what Histoire said it had been made from at least three Grandogoo's." I said.

"Do you have a birthmark on your back?" she asked, "Around your left shoulder?"

"Yes I do." I said standing up, turning around, and taking off my coat, "Let me show you." I finished by taking off my shirt until only my arms were in it.

"That all but settles it. You can put your shirt back on now." Chian said, "If you really are my son how do you still look so young?"

"11 years after I moved to Lastation I met Noire, who never put two and two together until two hours ago, and we spent a year together. She helped me to finally get over my father's death, and I helped her get her sister. That's where my age comes into play." I said, "Uni, Noire's little sister, was born with a weak life force, so I took her too Histoire. Histoire had said that the only way to save Uni was to seal someone willing into her to compensate for her weak life force."

"Then how are you here?" Chian asked.

"A little over a month ago Uni was able to transform without killing herself which was the requirement to undo the seal, but I came out changed." I said, "Did you attend the event earlier today?"

"I did not." Chian said, "I was busy in the factory."

"Well after having been exposed to potent Share Energy for 15 years while sealed; I had become something akin to a CPU." I said, "I was still aging in the seal; only at a much slower rate."

"One last question. What was your father's name?" Chian asked.

"His name was Rex." I said, "He was rea-OOOPH" I was cut off by Chian tackling me into a hug.

"You really are my son!" Chian said, "I'm so happy that you're alive! I had all, but given up hope!"

"I'm happy to finally meet you too mother." I said wrapping her in a hug, "As I was saying he was really sorry about the fight you two had, and wanted to make it up too you somehow but couldn't."

"When I heard that he died protecting you, and that you were alive somewhere I forgave him." Chian cried, "You have no idea how happy I am right now."

"Noire, would you mind if Chian stayed here for the night?" I asked, "I want to get to know my mother."

"That's fine." Noire replied, "Although I don't know how I feel about another woman, even if she's your mother, being on top of you."

"Son, what is she talking about?" my mother asked getting off of me.

"Well, mom, Lastations CPU and I are in a relationship; which is the reason that I live here." I said standing up, "We both developed feelings for each other in the year we were questing together, but never acted on them because I was a mortal at the time. If we had gotten together Noire would have been devastated at my passing, and I didn't want to put her through that."

"Would you mind if I came by every few days?" Chian asked, "I want to spend as much time with my son as I can."

"I see no problem with that." Noire said, "After all every parent should have the right to see their child."

"You can help me make dinner tonight, mom." I said, "I'll ask Kei to make you a pass, so you can stop by to see me whenever you have some free time."

"We're still going on our date tomorrow right?" Noire asked, "I already have everything set up for Uni."

"Of course." I said, "I already made reservations at one of the best restaurants in Lastation."

"How long have you been planning this?" Chian asked.

"The last two weeks." I said, "You and I can do something the day after, mom. I'd like to see what you do for work."

"Then it's settled." Chian said, "You two have fun tomorrow."

 **A/N: Did you guys like the chapter? What about what I did with Chian? Let me know in a review.**


	15. First Date

Chapter 14

Pov (kaito)

Early the next morning (roughly 6:30a.m.)

"Might as well get breakfast cooking." I told myself getting out of bed and stretching, "I'll get lunch made for Uni and Kei while I'm at it. After eating I'll shower, and get ready for the day" I took the time to look around my room, and noticed how bare it still was; one desk with a single picture of Noire; Uni; and I, a tv with Lastations newest console, my bed, and a spacious walk in closet with a full length mirror. 'I really need to decorate more' I thought to myself before making my way to the kitchen.

One hour later

"What's for breakfast today?" Kei asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Nothing too special." I answered, "Just some pancakes and French toast. I made you and Uni lunch for today already."

"That was very kind of you." she said, "I'll admit that when I first met you all those years ago; I didn't exactly trust you, but now you're like part of the family."

"To be fair; you didn't have a reason to trust me back then." I told her while handing her a cup of coffee," I'll let you know now just in case we come back late, but you and Uni might be on your own for dinner."

"Why might that be?" Kei asked grabbing the cup.

"I have a whole day planned." I responded, "Want to hear a little of it?"

"Why not." Kei said.

"First I'm going to take Noire shopping, may my wallet R.I.P., after that I plan on taking her to a secret spot that I know of, and lastly I'm taking her to one of the best restaurants Lastation has to offer."

"I'm guessing that the shopping is so she can get a fancy dress, and so you can get a suit." Kei said.

"You guessed right." I said, "The restaurant's called: Orange Garden."

"Are you sure you're going to have enough credits for that?" Kei asked after almost spitting out her drink, "That's easily the most expensive place in Lastation."

"I'm plenty sure." I said, "I've been questing like my life depended on it the last two weeks, so I have well over 400,000 credits."

"That explains all of the positive messages from the citizens for the last couple of days." Kei said smiling slightly.

"Can you go see if Noire and Uni are up?" I asked, "Breakfast is almost done."

Thirty minutes later

"What do you have planned for us today Kaito?" Noire asked before taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Well first off we're killing my wallet by going dress shopping." I said, "After that we're getting lunch."

"Why do we need to go dress shopping? I have plenty of dresses." Noire said.

"It's for where we're going for dinner tonight." I responded after eating a piece of French toast, "I'm keeping that a secret. After lunch I plan on taking you to one of the places I could always relax at before I met you. Oh, before I forget; I made you and Kei lunch, Uni."

"Thank you." Uni said, "I'm going to have a busy day today."

"The two of you will probably be on your own for dinner though." I told her, "I have no idea what time we'll be back tonight."

"Well have fun then." Uni said in between bites.

"We'll try." Noire said finishing up her breakfast, "I'm going to go get ready for today."

"I should probably do the same." I said, "I still need to shower."

"Get going then." Kei said, "We'll handle things here today."

"See you two tomorrow." I said after getting up and walking towards the door.

Two hours later

"How do I look?" Noire asked drawing my attention towards her; only to see her in a blue version of her normal dress.

"Beautiful as always." I responded, "looks like you only recolored your normal dress though."

"Oh, come on!" she said, "I wanted to go simple because this was our official first date! Mister I only took off my coat!"

"alright, alright; I'm sorry." I said, "We're both getting new clothes today anyway."

"You better be." she said, "Let's get going; the shopping district is about half an hour away. What time is our reservation for?"

"6:30 tonight." I said, "We'll stop at home before, so we can change."

"Alright." she said.

"Your dress is on me by the way." I informed her, "Just don't go for anything too extravagant. I only had two weeks to build up credits for today."

"I'll try not to then, but if I see one I like I'll help pay for it." she said.

Shopping district

Thirty minutes later

"Well let's go find a dress shop." I said before we walked into the districts mall, "shouldn't be too hard."

"Follow me." Noire said while grabbing my hand, "I know a good store where you can get a suit at."

"Lead the way then." I said intertwining my fingers with here, "We have until one before we need to eat lunch."

"I planned on it. Where are we getting lunch at anyway?" She asked.

"My mother invited us to the restaurant that her family runs in tandem with their factory." I said, "She let me know before she left last night."

"Well that was nice of her." Noire said, "I can't wait to try your mother's cooking then."

"It was one of the reasons I made so little for breakfast compared to usual." I said, "Are we getting close to the store?"

"We should be almost there." she answered.

In the clothes store

"Can I help you find something?" the female clerk asked from behind the register.

"My girlfriend here is looking for a new dress, and I'm looking for a suit." I answered, "Both need to be good enough for a fancy dinner."

"For the lady there's a dress that would look perfect on her in the back by the right wall." the clerk informed us, "For you sir we have suits all along the left wall."

"Let's go get your dress first Noire." I said, "We can get my suit after that."

"That's fine." she said, "Let's go see this dress. Lead the way."

"Follow me then; milady." I said.

After navigating the maze of clothes we saw an elegant blue dress that had a second black layer, matching elbow length gloves, stockings, and matching heels, "I think that this would look perfect on you, Noire." I said amazed at how good the dress looked.

"The clerk was right, but the question is how much does it cost?" Noire asked checking the tag, "It only costs 75,000 that too much?"

"That's definitely in my price range." I said grabbing the dress off the rack, "Now let's go find me a suit."

After getting to the suits we looked around for a bit before we found one that I liked. It consisted of a silver jacket, a black undershirt with a white tie, silver pants with with black stitching down the sides, and black dress shoes with white laces. "I think that this would look good on you." Noire said, "It really fits your style."

"That was the main reason I picked it out." I said, "It only costs 40,000 credits."

"Let's go check out if we're finished." she said.

Upon reaching the register the clerk said, "I'm happy that my suggestion was helpful. Did you find your suit easy enough, sir?"

"Yes I did, and thanks for the help." I said smiling and handing her the money, "Let's get going, Noire, we need to get to my mother's restaurant."

"Here's your clothes you two." the clerk said handing us two bags, "I put in two complementary corsages."

"Thank you." Noire said flashing the clerk a bright smile before linking arms with me, "We really do need to get going though."

Passe's diner

An hour later

"Hey we're here!" I yelled as we entered.

"Welcome you two." Chian said walking into the diner behind the bar counter, "How's he treating you?"

"Well he just bought me a new dress for our dinner tonight." Noire answered, "He got himself a suit as well."

"You act so much like your father; you know that?" Chian asked.

"I do now." I said, "What's on the menu here?"

"Just about anything. We have burgers, salads, and fish." she answered, "Here's two menus; go pick a seat and I'll be out in a few minutes."

After finding a booth that had a single seat on both sides, Noire asked, "It's rather cozy here; isn't it?"

"Yeah. Makes me think how I would've been raised had my parents not had that fight." I said, "What are you getting too eat? I'm thinking about getting a small burger."

"I was going to get a salad." she answered.

"What can I get you two to drink?" Chian asked as she walked up two us.

"I'll take a doc tear popper." I said, "I was going to order a small burger."

"I'll have an iced tea." Noire said, "I'll also take a salad with ranch dressing; please."

"Not a problem." Chian said, "Did you two want anything for dessert? We recommend our large chocolate strawberry shake."

"We'll take one of those then." Noire said blushing a little, "We can share it."

"I'll be back with your food as soon as it's ready." Chian said before walking towards the kitchen.

"Your mother seems really nice." Noire said, "It's really good that you two got to meet each other."

"I know." I said, "Thank you for introducing us to each other, Noire."

"It was not a problem." she said.

"We really do make a good couple." I said getting a bright blush from her, "I really am happy with my life right now."

"What do you mean?" Noire asked.

"What I mean is that I finally got to meet my mother, I've made more friends than ever before, life's peaceful right now, and the girl of my dreams is my girlfriend." I said, "Life really is good right now."

"When you put it like that; life really is good." Noire said, "You really did have a hard life up until you met me."

"Anything else I can get you two?" Chian asked.

"Not right now." we said.

"Alright you two." Chian said, "I'll be back with your shake once you're finished."

After eating Noire asked, "Where are we going to relax at?"

"Here's your shake; you two." Chian said.

"Thank you, mom." I said putting the straws into the shake, "We're going to a peaceful island just off the coast."

"That seems nice." she said taking a sip of the shake, "This is really good."

"It is." I said after taking a sip, "Just so you know the island does have a few monsters, but they never attacked whenever I visited in the past."

"So long as they don't attack us it's fine." she said, "Your mother really is a good cook."

"I know." I said.

"We should get going then." she said, "Let's say good bye before we leave."

"Hey, mom, can we get our bill?" I called out.

"Just leave 200 credits on the table!" She yelled from the kitchen, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow, mom." I yelled back leaving the money on the table.

"I'll see you the next time you stop by the Basilicom!" Noire yelled.

Another hour and a half later

(Roughly 1:20p.m.)

Island off the east coast of Lastation

"Welcome to one of my favorite places I'm Gamindustri." I said starting down the path through the rather small forest, "I wonder if my old pet is still here?"

"You had a pet here?" Noire asked as she followed me into the forest.

"I found an abandoned baby fenrir one time I came here." I said whistling, "She was just a pup when she was kicked out of her pack on the mainland. How she ended up here; I'll never know. After finding her on the verge of death; I nursed her back to health, and she sort of bonded to me after that. She always seemed special."

"That was kind of you then." Noire said before hearing a howl in the distance, "What was that?"

"That was her." I said smiling, "Let's go find her."

"What's her name?" Noire asked.

"I named her was Karin." I said.

Before long we heard what sounded like panting along with giant paws hitting the ground heading towards us. Shortly after we started hearing the sounds; a fully grown white fenrir burst out of the trees, tackles me to the ground, and starts liking me.

"I take it that this is your fenrir?" Noire asked.

"Yeah. This is Karin." I said starting to laugh, "You can get off of me now girl."

"She's certainly beautiful." Noire said looking at the giant wolf's coat as said wolf got off of me, "She's very well groomed."

Upon seeing Noire; Karin started growling. "Woah calm down girl." I said scratching behind her ears getting her to quiet down, "I don't want you two fighting; you hear me, Karin?"

"How long have you had her on this island?" Noire asked.

"I found her about four months before we met." I said, "I took care of her until she could hunt for herself."

Walking up to her Karin started to sniff Noire. "Why is she smelling me?" Noire asked.

"It's her way of detecting if you're a threat to her." I said, "Hold out your hand."

Taking my advice; Noire held out her hand. After a short time the fenrir pushed her head into Noire's hand. "Her fur is really soft." Noire said gently stroking Karin's fur.

"She seems to like you." I said, "I'd ask if we could have her at the Basilicom, but I'm sure that I know how that would go."

"If she was smaller we could, but she's just too big." Noire said, "If she could shrink herself; that would be perfect."

"Anyway let's explore for a bit." I said, "We have some time to kill."

After exploring for an hour; passing several trees, finding a cave, walking through three clearings, and scaling a small hill. "How about we take a rest?" I asked getting a nod from Noire, "Karin can you lay down please?"

Once Karin was laying down Noire and I laid out a blanket she had in her inventory, sat down on said blanket, and leaned back on the fenrir. After we were settled next to each other; Karin curled around us laying her head on my lap. "She really would make a nice pet." Noire said while petting Karin, "She's just too big to keep in the Basilicom."

"I know." I said, "Karin is there anyway you can shrink yourself down to your pup size?"

After I asked that Karin was surrounded in a soft glow as she began to shrink. Once the glow subsided; a white fenrir pup was revealed to be sitting in Noire's lap. "Did she really just shrink?" she asked.

"I think she did." I said. "Karin did you want to come with us?" I asked causing the little fenrir to jump into my arms and start liking my face again, "I'll take that as a yes."

"If she's this size we can take her with us." Noire said smiling, "You've been having a really good week so far, huh?"

"I really have!" I said laughing, "You having fun so far, Noire?"

"This date has been wonderful so far." she said kissing my cheek before picking up and cradling Karin, "Looks like we have a new member to add to the family."

"I wonder how Uni and Kei are going to react?" I asked before standing up, "Let's start heading back. We need to explain Karin to those two before we go to dinner."

"What are we waiting for then." Noire said, "I'll talk to Uni tomorrow about me going out to get Karin some toys and a dog bed."

Noire's office

(Roughly at 4:20)

"You're telling me that your pet Fenrir from sixteen years ago was still alive on an island seeming to have been waiting for your return, and that this pup is that same fenrir?" Kei asked getting a nod from me, "How can that same fenrir still be so small?"

"Karin show her." I said before Karin was surrounded in a soft glow before she started to grow, "Apparently she learned how to control her size sometime in the last 15 years."

"How would she have learned to do that?" Uni asked.

"I'm going to say something that Neptune would say: plot convenience." I said, "You can shrink down again, Karin."

"We both want to keep her here." Noire said, "We just wanted your opinions first."

"I have no problem with it as long as she behaves." Kei said.

"I've wanted a pet for a while now anyway." Uni said, "I'll watch her tonight so you two can go finish your date."

"She likes to be scratched behind her ears, Uni." I said, "She also really likes to lick people's faces."

My room

'I think I look good in this suit' I thought looking in my full length mirror before hearing a knock on my door.

"Can I come in?" I heard Kei ask.

"Feel free." I said in response, "I just got done getting dressed."

"You look rather good in that suit; if I do say so myself." Kei said, "How much did it cost anyway?"

"It cost me 40,000 credits." I said, "Noire's dress cost me 75,000. I spent a lot of money today."

"Are you going to have enough for the restraint?" she asked, "Orange Garden is very expensive."

"I'm sure." I said, "I still have over 300,000 credits left. No need to worry about us."

Noire's room

Pov (Uni)

"That dress really suits you, sis." I said, "How much was it?"

"Kaito spent almost 100,000 credits on it." she said, "He bought it just for tonight."

"Did he tell you where you're going yet?" I asked.

"Not yet." she said, "He wants it to be a surprise."

"Have fun then." I said.

Orange Garden

6:25

Pov (Kaito)

"Is this the place?" Noire asked.

"It is." I said leading her inside, "I told you that I'd make sure you got the best that I could give today."

"You did, but I didn't think you meant this though." she said.

"Reservation for two at 6:30. Last name is Raglan." I told the receptionist.

"Follow me you two." the male receptionist said.

After being seated I took the time to look around noticing that everything looked really expensive and fancy. "I think that they have a dance floor here too." I said, "If there is want to give everyone here a show?"

"Are you asking me to dance?" Noire asked smiling but with a bright blush.

"I am." I answered, "What do you say? Want to give them a show after we eat?"

"You know I like to show off sometimes." she answered, "What are you getting to eat?"

"I was going to order a steak." I said, "What about you?"

"I was thinking of fish this time." she answered.

After a few minutes passed a waitress came to take our order.

"I'll take a 12oz steak with a doc tear popper to drink. Well done please." I said.

"I'll have a fish platter with a strawberry lemonade please." Noire said.

"Those will be out as soon as they can." the waitress said, "We have a dance competition tonight. The winners get half off their bill. Did you two wish to participate?"

"We will now that we know that." I said, "Noire let's give this our best."

After eating and making small talk for a while the dance competition started, and Noire and I had been the last of five couples to sign up.

Once it got to us; we had been asked what we wanted to dance to. "We'll take it a step further. Give us a Waltz." Noire said.

Halfway through the song Noire and I were back to back. "I say we transform, and we give these people a show." I whispered.

"I agree." Noire whispered, "Let's do this."

After saying that we separated and transformed simultaneously. Once the glow from us had died down to reveal us in our HDD and SDD. My clothes had changed to an inverted color version of the suit I had been wearing, and Noire was now wearing a black dress (her dress from the start of episode 1).

After finishing the competition in our transformed states; we had been complimented on how well he had danced together, and that no one had expected us to be the CPU and newly revealed APL of Lastation. "We were glad to be here." I said, "Don't let who we are affect the results of the competition. I want it to be fair to everyone."

"After that performance and how good you two look together; I'd say you two won anyway." one of the other contestants said.

"Don't sell yourselves short. You all did very well too." I said, "Doesn't help that we know how to work together."

"After much deliberation we have a tie. There will be no redo because I have decided that they'll both get the prize." the owner of the restaurant said, "The winners are the Guardian CPU and APL of Lastation, and the couple of Michel and Ellis!"

After a round of applause I paid Noire's and my bill before we exited the restaurant. "Let's fly back." I said picking her up in a bridal carry, and taking off towards the Basilicom.

"Why are you carrying me like this?" Noire asked turning a bright red, "I can fly too."

"It's the last thing I do before our date today ends." I said flying higher, "Let's enjoy the view before we go back."

"Lastation really is beautiful at night." Noire said as she gazed at the city as it's citizens started to sleep after a hard day's work.

"Not as beautiful as you are." I said, "Can you look towards me?"

"Why?" Noire asked looking towards me only to be silenced by my lips meeting hers. Once we separated her blush had reached a new shade of red. "What was that for?"

"We've been together for a month and all we've done has been holding hands and kissing each other on the cheek." I said with a blush of my own, "I wanted to break the ice a bit, and move us forward a little."

After hearing that she wrapped her arm around my neck, and pulled me in for another kiss. "I was just waiting for you to make the first move." she said.

After hearing this my body was suddenly surrounded by a semi-transparent, flaming rainbow aura. "Let's get back." I said.

"I think you can use that aura ability you were talking about yesterday." she said pulling herself as close to me as possible, "You're surrounded by such warm Share Energy."

After another few minutes of leisurely flying we had gotten back to the Basilicom's balcony. Upon entering, with Noire still in my arms snuggling into me, Kei and Uni looked up and saw us. "Did you two have a good time?" Kei asked.

"We did." Noire answered, "We also got even closer on the way back."

"How so?" Uni asked.

"We'll after eating dinner we joined a dance competition where the prize was half off your bill." I said, "We tied for first place. On the way back I carried Noire as we flew back slowly."

"After a little talking; he made a bold move when he kissed me." Noire said smiling with a deep blush.

"It's about time you made a move." Kei said, "She was giving you hints left and right."

"Well I'm going to take your lovely sister to her room." I said, "I don't mean that in a sexual way."

Noire's room

Ten minutes later

"Here you are." I said setting Noire down on her feet before we both reverted to our human forms, "Staying in that form for that long still puts a strain on me."

"Go change then come back." Noire said, "We're sharing my bed tonight."

"That's fine." I said, "I'll be back in five to ten minutes."

Ten minutes later

"I'm back." I said after knocking, "Are you dressed?"

"Yeah." she said, "Come in and lay down."

After getting in the bed; Noire cuddled up to my right side. "Today was really fun." she said, "I'm glad you convinced me to take the day off."

"I'd do almost anything for you." I said, "I'll make sure to plan some more days like today in the future."

"That'll be nice." Noire said yawning.

"Let's turn in for the night." I said closing my eyes and pulling her closer to me. "We've both had a fun day."

 **A/N: Did you guys enjoy the chapter? It was my first time trying a chapter like this. If you'd be so kind; please leave a review.**


	16. Day with Chian

Chapter 15

Noon the next day

Passe's Diner

Pov (Kaito)

"How was your day yesterday?" Chian asked me.

"It was amazing, mother." I said smiling, "There's a surprise at the Basilicom the next time you visit."

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"Well we found my old pet yesterday while visiting an island." I said, "I had found a fenrir pup that had been injured and then abandoned by what I'm guessing to be her parents a year before I met Noire. After nursing her back to health she had imprinted on me, and I named her Karin after that."

"You have a full grown fenrir at the Basilicom?" she asked shocked.

"Karin can control her size at will." I said, "Noire and I had just learned that bit of information yesterday."

"Well I'd love to meet my son's pet." Chian said smiling, "Let's go!"

"I still can't believe my luck recently though." I said getting up, "First the citizens have accepted me, secondly I met my mother for the first time, third my date with Noire went off without a hitch, and lastly something I left years ago came back into my life."

"When you put it like that you really have been lucky." she said, "Could you take me to your father's grave someday? I'd really like to pay my respects."

"Sure." I said, "I have the entire day free today, so we can go after you meet Karin."

20 minutes later

12:30

My room in the Basilicom

"This is your room?" Chian asked, "It's kind of bare."

"I've only lived here for a month." I said whistling, "Karin should be around here somewhere."

"Is that her?" Chian asked pointing to the wolf sleeping on my pillow.

"Come here, Karin." I said picking up the small fenrir, "I want you to meet someone."

"Is she friendly to new people?" Chian asked.

"Yeah. Uni and Kei didn't have any problems with her yesterday." I said, "She's very well behaved."

"She's also very beautiful for a fenrir." Chian said.

"Noire was going to get her a bed and some toys today." I said as Karin sniffed Chian, "She's going to become part of the family really quick."

"I'd say." Chian said, "She seems really friendly. Think I can hold her?"

"That's up to her." I said handing Karin to her, "Let her down if she starts squirming though."

"I will." she said taking Karin from me, "Her fur is really soft."

"Noire said the same thing." I said.

"Can I see her at full size?" she asked me setting Karin down.

"Karin." I said getting the little fenrir to look at me, "Grow."

After hearing that Karin started glowing as she started to get bigger. "You definitely didn't lie about her being able to grow and shrink at her will." Chian said.

"Watch this." I said scratching Karin behind her ear causing her leg to thump the ground, "She loves having her ears scratched."

"I can tell." Chian said, "It's hard to believe that you found her abandoned on an island though."

"I do too." I said, "While we're in Planeptune; I'm going to stop by and see Histoire for a check up."

"Who's Histoire?" Chian asked, "A check up for what?"

"Histoire is the one who saved me when I was five, and she's Planeptune's oracle." I said, "The check up is to see if I'm having any adverse effects of having Share Energy flowing through my previously mortal body."

"You were saved by Planeptune's oracle?" my mother asked, "Why didn't she save your father too?"

"You'll have to ask her that yourself." I said, "I won't try to explain for her."

"Fine." she said, "Let's get going."

Hour and a half later

2:20pm

Planeptune Basilicom

"Kaito! It's good to see you!" Nepgear said as Chian and I entered the half circle of a room, "Who's this?"

"Gear; meet Chian, my mother." I said, "Mom; this is Nepgear, the CPU Candidate of Planeptune and a good friend of mine."

"It's nice to meet you miss." Nepgear said.

"It's good to see that my son has made good friends." Chian said.

"Where's Histoire at?" I asked, "I want to have a check up done, and my mom wants to ask her a few questions."

"Last I checked she was in the Sharacite chamber." Nepgear said, "What you said to Neptune a month ago has really made an impact on her. She's been out questing more lately."

"Well I'm glad." I said, "Can you keep my mother company while I get checked over? She runs a factory in Lastation."

"I'd be happy too." Nepgear said, "Go find Histoire."

Planeptune Sharacite Chamber

2:25pm

After entering the black room I saw the same green hexagon pattern on the walls and the same circle pattern on the floor; only this time everything was brighter. "Histoire I'm here for another check up." I said upon locating the fairy. "I brought someone who wants to talk to you as well."

"Who is it?" Histoire asked, "It's my mother." I said, "I can also activate Share Aura now."

"That's wonderful, Kaito." she said, "Your check up shouldn't take as long this time."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Your body is constantly getting more and more accustomed to Share Energy the more you use it." she explained, "How'd you find your mother if I may ask?"

"Shortly after hearing that my father was killed by that mysterious dogoo; she directly asked Noire to try her best to find me." I said, "She never thought that I was the one she was asked to find when she met me. Did you ever make a headstone for my father?"

"Well that's good for you then." she said, "I had Nepgear take it there during your public appearance two days ago."

"Thank you." I said, "Did you want to visit his grace with my mother and I?"

"I would be delighted too." Histoire said, "I'll answer your mother's questions on the way. We also have a guest in the Basilicom currently. She's a child of about 6 years."

Virtua Forest Depths clearing

Forty minutes later

3:05pm

Upon entering the clearing we saw a headstone situated in the center. The clearing itself was about 25 feet across. "He's buried here?" Chian asked.

"He is." I answered, "I brought Noire here on the day we got together."

"This is also where you have Nepgear the confidence to shine." Histoire said floating over to the headstone to place down the flowers she bought.

"He really did love nature; didn't he?" Chian asked before doing the same as Histoire.

"Can you forgive me for not finding you, Chian?" Histoire asked, "I tried as best I could while trying to help him."

"You saved him from the same fate as his father." Chian said, "That alone is enough for me to thank you."

' _I'm happy I got to see you again, Chian'_ a voice said coming out of nowhere.

"Rex is that you?" Chian asked.

' _It is.'_ the voice said as a transparent figure appeared behind the headstone, _'I did my best to protect our son'_

"It's good to see you too." Chian said, "Our son has grown into a fine young man."

' _I've seen from the few times he's visited'_ the now named Rex said, _'I don't have much time, so let me say something about the dogoo that killed me.'_

"What about it?" Histoire asked.

' _It seemed like it was lost in a maelstrom of delusion granting it more power than it normally would have'_ Rex said, _'Thank you for saving our son, Histoire. I was still alive, but beyond the point of saving by the time you arrived.'_

"Maelstrom of delusion?" I asked trying to think, "What does that mean?"

' _It has something to do with negative energy.'_ Rex answered, _'Think of it as a dark version of the Share Energy that now empowers you. If Share Energy comes from people's faith and happiness; then Negative Energy comes from people's fear and anger.'_

"So something big's coming." I concluded.

' _Yes. It wanted to take us out early because our family is one of the biggest threats to it.'_ Rex said as his form got lighter, _'The reason for that will be made clear at a later date. I have one last thing to say before I have to leave.'_

"What is it?" Chian asked.

' _Find a sword that bears the name_ ' _Oathsworn_ '. _Histoire could possibly help you find it. I cast it off years before I met your mother in hopes to keep you free from the past generations fate, Kaito, but it was not to be.'_ Rex said starting to fade from his feet up, _'It's the key to unlocking your hidden potential.'_

"There's still so much I want to say to you, Rex." Chian said, "The most important is that I forgive you."

' _You have no idea how much that means to me.'_ Rex said now only having his upper body, _'Kaito keep your mother safe for me. Keep getting stronger and surpass all of your ancestors. There is a great peril coming from this world's past. I loved you both more than I loved myself.'_

"I love you too, Rex." Chian said tearing up.

"I hardly remember you, dad, but I love you too." I said with a tear rolling down my cheek, "I'll do my best to find our family sword."

"We'll keep this world safe." Histoire said confidently.

' _That's all I can ask for.'_ Rex said only having his head left, _'You really have turned out to be better than everything I could hope for in a son.'_

After Rex disappeared Chian finally let her tears fall, as she hugged me. "We can go now." she said as she cried into my chest.

"I'll look into everything your ghost of a father said." Histoire told me, "You two can go back to Lastation."

"Let me know what you find, Histy." I said as I transformed, "Keep me informed on what you find."

"Will do." the fairy said before I took off.

 **A/N: go to** **b0405b78e0e04a051e87f311cb1ce5f3/xposchl/Irnmna9d4/tumblr_static_** **if you want to see what Rex looks like, just take off the wings. Are you guys enjoying the story so far? Did I do well with the date in the last chapter? Let me know.**


	17. Anonydeath

Chapter 16

Several days later

Pov (Kaito)

Noon

"What do you mean Lastation was hacked?!" I heard Noire tell as I entered her office from behind her desk, "Lastation has the best security out of the nations!"

"Calm down, Noire." I said walking up behind her noticing the other CPU's, "What's this I hear about us getting hacked?"

"Exactly what it sounds like." Blanc said, "One of Leanboxes experts already confirmed it."

"Any idea what, if anything, got taken." I said as I saw the twins playing with Karin, "Do you like our new pet?"

"How did you get a fenrir pup to behave?" Neptune asked.

"I found and nursed her back to health a year before I had met Noire." I answered wrapping my arms around Noire's waist.

"If she's that old; then how's she that small still?" Vert asked looking confused.

"I can show you how. Rom! Ram! Back away from Karin for a second!" I called out getting the two to do just that, "Karin, show them!" after I finished Karin started glowing before she grew to her full size of about seven and a half feet tall and 15 feet long.

"Wow!" the twins said at the same time.

"That really is amazing." Vert said shocked.

"Anyway we have the hackers location." Blanc said, "We were going to take care of them."

"I'm all for it." I said turning serious, "If they endanger either our citizens or my family; then they're my enemy."

"What about the our sisters?" Neptune asked.

"They can stay and play with Karin." I said, "Rom and Ram seem to like her."

Abandoned factory

An hour later

1:20pm

"So this is where the hacker is?" I asked looking at the mossy factory from behind the closed gate, "It really doesn't seem like much."

"Let's look for this person, and make them pay already." Noire said opening the gate.

After walking through several halls, with mossy and cracked walls, we noticed a door slightly open. "Is this it?" I asked quietly.

"I think it is." Vert whispered.

"Well Let's get this hacker then." I said kicking open the door before summoning my gauntlet, "Hands up! Turn around slowly!"

"How ever did you find this place darlings?" a very flamboyant voice said coming from the pink robot that was revealed after the occupant turned around.

"You left a very big bread trail from your hacking." Blanc said, "You should've been more careful."

After looking at the screens the man (?)

had been looking at, and noticing two in particular; I said with barely contained anger, "Can you girls leave please?"

After following my gaze Noire had noticed what I had seen. There were two screens next to each other. One had a photo of Noire in a magical girl costume, and the other had a picture of my mother working in her factory. "Let's do as he says girls." Noire said, "Kaito can handle this."

"Are you sure that was a wise idea boy?" the flamboyant robot said after everyone else left.

"Very." I said surrounding myself in a veil of Share Energy, "If you're not a robot; then you're coming out of that suit. Whether you like it or not."

"Whatever do yo-" I had cut him off before he could finish by slamming a flaming gauntlet into his(?) gut, and knocking the wind out of him.

"You pissed off the wrong man." I said angrily as I pried open a hole in the hot metal of the suit with my gauntlet to reveal a man inside, "That blow could have, and would have fried you alive if I hadn't held back."

"Who are you?" the flamboyant person asked trying to catch his breath.

"I'm the APL of Lastation." I answered before pulling the man out of the now ruined suit. After getting a good look at him I noticed that he had spiky blond hair with grey eyes, a pretty face; but a rather scrawny body, and looked to be in his mid to late twenties, "You're going away for a long time."

"I won't lose to you." he said trying to hit me.

After taking the weak blow to my jaw I slammed the person into the ground before throwing him through the door behind me, "You girls can tie him up if you want." I said before turning towards the computer, "He should be out cold."

"What did you do?" Neptune asked.

"Took a page out of Blanc's book." I said looking over my shoulder,, "I punched him; ripped him out of his suit; slammed him into the ground after his failed attempt of a punch; and then threw him, head first might I add, through the door."

"You really did take a page out of my book." Blanc said smiling slightly, "Good job."

"I'm going to delete everything he has here while you girls call the authorities." I said looking back at the computer, "Sound good?"

Forty minutes later

"That took a lot longer than expected." I said to myself, "Good thing I didn't let Noire do this."

"Why's that a good thing?" Vert asked from behind me, "That man is going to be taken to Lastations best prison shortly."

"That's good to hear." I said turning to face her, "It's a good thing that I did this because Noire would have killed him if she saw what he had in his files."

"Did you find his name at all?" she asked me tilting her head.

"I saw a moniker, so I doubt that it was his real name." I said rubbing the back of my head, "What I found pointed towards the name Anonydeath."

"We should get back to the others." Vert told me, "Are you sure you deleted everything?"

"100%. There's nothing left of those files, or in that destroyed suit." I said walking towards the door, 'I'm going to keep what I found out about Peashy a secret though.' I thought to myself.

"If you're sure then I'll believe you." Vert said following me.

After exiting the factory with Vert I saw the man that I ripped out of the suit being forced into the back of the authorities vehicle. "Make sure you keep him in a cell that doesn't allow for any kind of radio waves to pass through." I told the officers as they closed the back door, "You can never be too safe these days."

"I'll see what I can do." one officer said, "I can't guarantee anything though."

"Just try your best." I said patting them both on the shoulder, "It's really all any of us can do."

Later that night

8:40pm

My room

"Kaito, can I come in?" I heard Noire ask from outside my room.

"Yeah." I responded after pulling a shirt on and sitting down in the only chair in my room, "I'm decent enough."

After entering my room and closing the door, Noire asked, "You deleted all of that hackers files, right?"

"Triple checked for any backups and I found nothing." I said smirking, "Want to share a bed tonight?"

"Only if it's mine." She responded, "I don't know how you sleep on that piece of stone you call a bed." she finished by describing how firm my bed was.

"I got used to it." I responded getting out of my chair, "I just haven't gotten around to getting a new one yet, and I prefer yours."

"You better get on that then." Noire said with pink dusting her cheeks as she looked away from me, "Come on I'm getting tired."

"Right behind you, princess." I said getting her to blush heavily and turn towards me.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" she said getting me to laugh, "Whatever! Let's just go."

 **A/N: and so ends chapter 16. I wanted to get back to the Anime's main plot finally; I just didn't know how I was going to work Kaito into it yet, so that's why this chapter may seem off, and I'll try to make up for it in the future chapters.**


	18. Kurome's request

Chapter 17

Kaito's Dream

Pov (Kaito)

"Where am I?" I asked looking around seeing nothing but white all around me, "Why is everything so white?"

"You are currently in a dream that I created for you." a voice that sent chills up my spine said from behind me, "Did you enjoy the last dream I gave you."

"You should already know the answer to that." I said angrily before turning to face the voice, "Kurome."

"Yes I believe I do. You gave the me in that dream quite the beating." she responded, "You should know my real name by now."

"I do, but I refuse to call you by that name; you're nothing like you used to be." I responded, "Why did you bring me here?"

"A simple reason really." she answered, "I want revenge on those who sealed me away."

"That's not something I can agree to." I told her, "I'm sworn to protect those you want revenge on."

"I thought you might say that." she said sadly looking down, "Can we still talk though?"

"Why would you want to just talk to me?" I asked her skeptically, "Why would I want talk to you?"

"Because no matter how far I might try to bury it in my hate and loathing for humanity; there's still light in my soul." she responded after a minute, "For some reason I feel like you, and you alone, can bring that light back to the surface."

"You want me to try to redeem you then." I said sighing, "If it'll return you to the way you were before this, " I stopped to gesture at her, "I'll try my best to get you to let go of your hate."

"I'll be calling you here at least once a week." she informed me, "That'll be the starting point for this."

"How will we know if this works?" I asked her.

"This room is a meeting place for our dreams." she said, "The reason it's completely white is because neither of us wish to fight."

"So it'll change based on how you feel then?" I asked turning around to look into the white void.

"Based on how both of us feel." she countered, "Now let our date commence." she finished as the scenery changed to the restaurant that Noire and I had gone too on our date.

"You just had to choose here, didn't you?" I asked before looking towards her again only to see her in a strapless dark purple dress that hugged her body, "Where did that dress come from?'

"Same place as the suit you're wearing did." she answered causing me to notice that I was, in fact, in the suit I bought for my date with Noire, "It really does look good on you."

"Let's get this over with." I said sighing, "No offense to you, but I don't trust you after the last time I met you."

"None taken, but I'm in your dream right now even though this space is where our dreams touch." she said, "Right now if you just I so much as wished it; I could be dead."

"But you know I wouldn't do that to someone who's trying to change." I said pulling out a chair for her to sit in, "What made you decide to give humanity a second chance, if I may ask."

"It was in the last dream I gave you; when you, a previously human being, gave your life so the one you love could escape." she said as she sat down, "Even though I'm supposed to be evil; I couldn't stop my heart from fluttering at that action. You reawakened my, long thought dead, positive emotions when you did that."

"Well you're welcome." I said pushing her seat in and sitting down across from her, "One question quick." I said.

"What is it?" she asked leaning in.

"Well actually two. First is did you send a giant dogoo after my father when I was five?" I asked her.

"I can only communicate with a few certain people from my seal; one of which is you. I have no ability to communicate with monsters" she said honestly, "I've only been watching you since you've became an APL."

"Well that answered both questions." I said, "Tell me a bit about yourself."

"Well before I was sealed I was a rather hard worker, I had these bouts of really girly fantasies that always seemed to come true, I was the goddess of Planeptune several generations ago, I had an obsession with being seen as cool, and the list just keeps going on." she said, "Now tell me about yourself."

"I care deeply about my friends; deeply enough to give my life so that they could live, I recently found out that I'm good with children, I have a lot of love to give people, and my list keeps going on." I said, "If you want more; it'll have to wait till next time."

After a few minutes of small talk I decided to ask, "How about we go on a walk?" as I changed the dream from a restaurant to a moonlit forest.

"That restaurant was getting boring anyway, so let's go." she said.

"Glad you agree." I said as we slowly walked through the forest.

"It feels good to actually talk to someone who listens again." she told me, "I really do hope you can change me for the better.".

"I do too. When you don't have your fist through my gut; you're rather friendly." I responded, "If I can change you; where's your seal located at?"

"Deep under Planeptune's Basilicom." she answered, "This forest is rather pretty."

"I know; that's why I chose it. I figured a relaxing walk through the woods would take some of the tension away." I said before asking, "How do I know that you're not just acting in order to get me to let you out?"

"You won't unless you take my word for it." she said stopping to pick a nearby tulip, "It's the same as me trusting you with the location of my seal."

"Why were you sealed away, If I may ask?' I asked.

"I was led to believe that it was because my citizens feared and hated me." she answered as we entered a clearing.

"Who lead you to believe that?" I asked as we stopped walking.

"A tome fairy by the name of Croire." she answered, "I never gave them a reason to fear or hate me that I remember."

"Was this, Croire, the person who gave you access to negative energy?" I asked getting a nod from the girl in front of me, "Well if she's anything like Histoire; then she records history."

"You think that she's trying to manipulate me, so she can record a history of destruction?" she asked getting a nod from me, "Then why seal me away?"

"I think that she wanted to make your hatred grow stronger." I said as the moonlight surrounded us, "Next week bring Histoire here if you can. From the file I read about you, given to me by Histoire, you never gave your citizens a reason to hate you."

"Why are you thinking so much about this?" she asked me as our surroundings changed, yet again, to a cliff overlooking a waterfall flowing into a pool of water that reflected the moonlight, "I gave you a reason to hate me even."

"I don't know how, but I can sense that you are sincere in your want to change. Come sit next to me" I told her as I sat on the edge of the cliff, "Don't get me wrong though; if you betray the trust that I'm placing in you; I will end you."

"Well that's a threat if I ever heard one." Kurome said taking a seat next to me.

"It's not a threat. It's a promise." I said seriously, "Please don't take it the wrong way though; I want to believe that you'll be a great friend and ally."

"Well I'll do my best to not betray that trust then." she said bringing her knees to her chest, "Do you really believe that Croire had planned for me to fall the way I did?"

"It's highly possible." I said scratching my chin, "I'll say this now though; I don't believe that you're a lost cause; nobody is. I'll help you change in any way I can, but ultimately it's up to you."

"You're the first person that's ever said that to me." she said smiling, "I think that this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"I do too." I said returning her smile, "You could have a lot of friends if you can let go of your hatred."

"Do you really believe that?" she asked me.

"I'll tell you the same thing that I told Gear when she asked me that question." I said, "I don't believe it. I KNOW it."

"You really do have a lot of love to give, don't you?" she asked looking down at the moon's reflection.

"I do." I responded leaning back onto my hands.

"Well then; it seems like it's time for you to wake up." Kurome said.

"If you ever want to talk more; I'm willing to hear you out." I told her before turning my back to her as I stood up and walked away from her a bit.

"I may take you up on that." she said walking up behind me, "Now get out of here." she finished by hugging me from behind.

 **A/N: I hope you guys like what I'm doing with Kurome. If you have any thoughts don't hesitate to let me know.**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next morning

8am

Pov (Kaito)

'That was a really weird dream.' I thought as I woke up, 'I'm going to need to speak to Histoire about this.'

"Morning." Noire said groggily as she cuddled further up to my side.

"Morning to you too sunshine." I said wrapping an arm around her, and pulling her even closer, "You sleep well?"

"Better than without you." she said before yawning.

"I could say the same." I said rubbing her back, "It's time for us to get up though."

"Fine, but only if you brush my hair after I get out of the shower." she said getting up and running her eyes.

"I can agree to that." I said getting up as well, "Come to my room after you've gotten dressed."

"I will." she said kissing my cheek.

"Love you too." I said before exiting her room. After walking through several halls lined with windows; I arrived at my room.

"What to do until Noire gets here?" I asked myself, "Maybe I'll play with Karin."

Opening my door; I saw Karin sleeping on my bed. "Well speak of the devil." I said walking up to my bed after taking a few minutes to get dressed for the day, and sitting down next to her causing her to wake up.

"Sorry girl." I said scratching her ear and getting her left rear leg to thump my bed, "Can you forgive me?" I got my answer in the form of her licking my face.

"Can I come in, Kaito?" I heard Uni ask after hearing a knock on my door.

"Sure." I answered as Karin moved to my lap, "Need something?" I asked as Uni walked in.

"You really are happy to have your pet back; aren't you?" she asked as she sat down in my chair, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to Planeptune with me today. Nepgear wants to show me something."

"Sure." I answered, "When do we leave? Your sister wanted me for something soon, and to answer your question; yes I am."

"She said to come before noon, so you have time." she answered, "What did Noire need you for?"

"She wanted me to brush her hair." I said nervously after Karin jumped off my lap, "Not going to say why though."

"Okay." Uni said, "We can leave around 10 if that works."

"It should. Do you like having Karin around?" I asked Uni trying to kill some time.

"She took some getting used too, but she's really friendly for a fenrir." Uni said before said fenrir jumped into her lap, "Kei hasn't had any complaints about her either."

"That's good to hear." I said, "Rom and Ram liked her too."

"They did." Uni said smiling as she rubbed Karin's back, "None of us have ever seen a friendly monster before."

"I think that's because you always find them in the heat of the moment." I said, "It took her time to warm up to me."

"Kaito; I'm coming in." we heard Noire say from the other side of my door, "Uni, why are you here?" she asked as she walked in with her hair down and a brush in her right hand.

"I was asking him to go to Planeptune with me for a few hours today." Uni answered getting out of the chair with Karin in her arms, "We haven't really been spending time together recently."

"It's fine with me if that's what you're wondering." Noire said, "I kinda want a day to myself for a change."

"I'll come find you when it's time to leave, Uni." I said as she walked out.

"I'll be in my either be in my room or out on the balcony." Uni told me before closing my door.

"It's really nice of you too want to go with her." Noire said as she moved my chair and sat in front of the mirror on my closet door, "She does enjoy the time you two spend together."

"How do you want me to do this?" I asked walking up behind her and taking the brush from her, "I haven't exactly done this before."

"Have you groomed Karin's fur before?" she asked.

"Yeah, a few times." I answered.

"Think of this the same way." she said visibly blushing, "Just be gentle. This is a first for me too."

"Let me know if I'm being too rough." I said as I started brushing her hair, "Off topic but you really do look gorgeous with your hair down."

"Stop it with all the flattery." Noire said blushing, "I do appreciate it though."

"I'm being serious though." I said, "It really does look good."

"Can you be a bit gentler?" she asked After I hit a knot in her hair.

"I'll try." I said continuing a bit slower now, "I'm about halfway done."

After continuing for a few more minutes in silence Noire asked, "Do you enjoy living here?"

"Why wouldn't I? I live with the woman I love with all my heart" I responded before putting the brush down, "I'm finished."

"Thank you, Kaito." she said getting up, "Go have fun with Uni."

"I'll try." I said following her to the door, "I'll make dinner tonight."

"I appreciate it." she said as I opened the door, "Do enjoy yourself today."

"I could say the same to you." I told her as I followed her out and closed the door, "I'll see you later."

"I'll see you when you get back." she said as I started to walk to the balcony, "One more thing before you go!"

"What is i-" I started to say before she cut me off by kissing me. A few moments passed before we separated, "What brought this on?"

"I can't show my affection without a reason?" she asked indignantly.

"I just wasn't expecting it was all." I said, "I didn't mean to make you mad."

"You're lucky I love you." she said blushing, "Get going."

Balcony

Ten minutes later

9:20am

As I arrived at the Basilicom balcony that overlooks the city; I saw Uni sitting against a full sized Karin. "Comfortable?" I asked walking up to the two of them.

"I thought Noire would keep you longer." Uni said surprised at seeing me.

"She wants us to spend more time with each other." I said sitting down next to her, "She probably wants to play with Karin for a bit while we're in Planeptune."

"You didn't have to agree to come with me; you know." she said petting Karin's head.

"I know, but I wanted too." I responded, "I wanted to talk to Histoire about something as well, so this is like killing two horsebirds with one stone."

"What do you need to talk to Histoire about?" Uni asked looking at me.

"Just something that's been bugging me." I said telling her a half-truth, "It's not really that important."

"All right then." she said standing up and transforming, "Let's go!"

"Want to get there quick or take our time?" I asked as I transformed.

"Let's take our time flying." she said.

Planeptune Basilicom

One hour later

10:35am

"I'm so glad you came!" Nepgear said excitedly as she hugged Uni before turning towards me, "Histoire's in her room if you're looking for her, Kaito."

"Thank you, Gear.' I said as I .are my way to the oracle's room, "I'll join the two of you for a quest once we're done talking. Sound good?"

"Alright." Uni agreed.

"Sounds good to me!" Nepgear said smiling.

"See you two in a bit." I said waving at the two girls.

Histoire's room

10:40am

"Did something happen?" Histoire asked after letting me in.

"Sort of." I said sitting down in a nearby chair, "It's about Kurome, or Uzume as you know her."

"I'm listening." Histoire said staring at me intently.

"Well long story short; she wants me to get her to let go of her hatred." I explained, "We're going to be talking at least once a week in my dreams."

"Thank you for informing me, but where do I come in with this?" she asked.

"I asked her to bring you into the next dream along with me." I answered, "There's something I want to ask you when she's present."

"That's not a problem with me." Histoire said smiling, "I'd be happy to see her again."

"I'm going to warn you though; she's not the same as you remember her." I said solemnly, "Right now she's fighting her hate with everything she has left; the light in her soul won't fade, and that's how she hasn't completely given in."

"What made her start hating humans in the first place?" She asked.

"I'll let her explain that to you." I answered, "I have a very good guess, but I'm not entirely sure."

"Well I'll be waiting then." Histoire sighed, "Have you made any progress with her?"

"Yes I have." I answered smiling, "It was in the first dream I told you about."

"How did that affect her?" she asked tilting her head.

"Kurome said and I quote, 'You, a previously human being, gave your life so the one you love could escape reawakened my long thought dead positive emotions.' It confused me at first too, but I rolled with it." I said rubbing my head, "I'm sure that, given enough time, we can bring the Uzume that you know back."

"Well you have my support." Histoire said giving me a bright smile.

"On a happier note how's Peashy doing?" I asked, "Any other visitors show up?"

"She's doing well, and yes a person named Plutia claiming to be the Goddess of Planeptune appeared." Histoire said smiling, "Neptune claimed that Plutia's from another dimension."

"Don't discount her claim." I said seriously, "We never know what could be out there."

"True." she said sighing again, "It's nice talking to you, but get going. You have a quest to do."

"Okay." I said sighing this time before getting out of the chair and walking to the door. "I'll see you in a few days." I finished before leaving the room.

Nepgear room

11:05am

"You two done?" I asked after knocking on the door, "I'm ready to go whenever you are."

"You can come in if you want." Nepgear said opening the door, "We're almost done."

"You got done quicker than we thought." Uni said from inside the room.

"Alright then." I said entering the room after Nepgear stepped to the side only to see the color purple everywhere.

"We just want to do a fetch quest of that's okay." Uni said sitting on the bed, "After that we can go back to Lastation."

"You don't have to leave if you don't want too." Nepgear said a little sad, "I have fun with you two."

"We told Noire that we'd only be a few hours." Uni said, "She's going to be expecting us."

"What's our quest objective going to be?" I asked changing the subject.

"It's dogoo jelly again, but from a nearby dungeon that has Sakura Trees." Nepgear said, "I don't remember the exact name for it right now."

"We can figure it out as we go." I said, "I'm ready to go whenever you two are."

 **A/N: I'm going to end it there and continue it in the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sakura Tree Row

11:40 am

Pov (Kaito)

"We're here!" I heard Nepgear say excitedly.

"I don't think I've ever seen so much pink in one place." I said scratching my head while looking around at the trees, "It really is a pretty place though."

"It's rather peaceful here." Uni said softly.

"We don't have a lot of time, so we should hurry." I said getting the two girls attention.

"He's right." Uni said.

"This should be an easy quest anyway." Nepgear said, "We only need five jellies."

"Really?" Uni asked tilting her head.

"This'll be easy then." I said before seeing a red dogoo, "Looks like we found out first monster."

"I'll take this one." Uni said summoning her rifle and taking aim. "Hit Home!" She yelled pulling the trigger causing a green laser to erupt from the gun.

"Damn." I whistled as the dogoo exploded into pixels, "You've improved Uni."

"Nice shot, Uni." Nepgear said giving Uni a thumbs up, "I'll take the next one."

"Thanks you two." Uni said with a pink dusting to her cheeks.

"Have at it." I said smirking, "I'll take the one after that then. I want to try something out."

"What do you mean?" Uni asked tilting her head.

"I want to see how much Share Aura boosts my abilities." I said, "Haven't had the chance to test it out fully yet."

"Let's get to it then!" Nepgear cheered.

After a half hour or so we had gotten really deep into the forest, but we had only found one more dogoo. "Why are these things so hard to find today?" Uni asked.

"I haven't the foggiest idea, Uni." I answered her as we passed a tree, "They could just be deeper in the dungeon."

"We're getting close to a clearing." Nepgear said, "We might find them there."

Upon entering the clearing we saw a wide open area split in two by a river with a single bridge connecting the two sides. "Where do we start?" I asked.

"Let's try the other side of the bridge first." Nepgear answered, "It slopes down, so they could be just over the hill."

"Alright." Uni said as we made our way to the bridge.

After a few minutes of walking we had come across a group of five red dogoos. "Well looks like we found em." I said activating my Share Aura and summoning my gauntlet, "Let's see what I can do! Blazing Fist!"

Catching the dogoos by surprise; I had dispatched of the first one rather swiftly by smashing it into the ground from the force of my punch. Quickly dismissing the gauntlet for my sword I slashed through the two closest dogoos before throwing my sword through a fourth.

"Time to see what this move can do!" I said forming a small orb of Share Energy in my right hand, "Share! Explosion!" I yelled throwing the orb at the last dogoo causing a big explosion to engulf it.

"How did you do that!?" Uni and Nepgear asked after I had retrieved my sword.

"Share Aura amplifies my abilities to a higher degree than what I would normally have in my human form." I said, "I can probably fight Noire when she's in HDD when I'm in my human form while I have it active. The other move should have been self explanatory, Do we have all the jellies we need?"

"You got the last three that we needed." Nepgear said, "Let's head back."

Planeptune Basilicom

1pm

"How did your quest go you three?" Histoire asked as we entered the half circle of a living room.

"It went just fine, Histy." Nepgear said.

"Took longer to find the dogoos than it did to defeat them." Uni said, "Kaito here decimated five of them in only a few seconds."

"You're making me blush here, Uni." I said, "I was only testing out my abilities for the first time."

"You were almost too fast to see though." Nepgear said.

"Hey! Peashy get back here!" We heard Neptune yell from her room as a small child ran out.

"Catch me if you can Neptuna!" the child yelled back not looking where she was running.

"Peashy! Watch where you're going!" Nepgear said as the child ran into me knocking the both of us over.

"I take it that this bundle of energy is Peashy." I said sitting up with the child still on too of me.

"That's right, Kaito." Histoire said.

"Who is this?" Peashy asked.

"My name is Kaito Raglan. It's nice to meet you." I said, "What's your name little one?"

"I'm Pea!" Peashy answered with a big smile.

"We should probably get going, Kaito." Uni said.

"Alright." I said, "I'll talk to you some other time Peashy." I finished by rubbing the girl's head before moving her off of me.

"It was nice to see you, Kaito." Nepgear said.

"Same to you, Gear." I said, "You're welcome in Lastation anytime you wish to visit."

"I'll see you the next time you come to visit." Histoire said.

Lastation Basilicom

Noire's office

One hour later

2:20pm

"We're back, Noire!" I said as Uni and I walked into her office from the balcony.

"Did you two have fun in Planeptune?" Noire asked nonchalantly as she filled out a few papers.

"We went on a quest with Nepgear while we were there." Uni said, "Kaito got to test out what his aura does."

"How'd that go?" Noire asked moving to another stack of papers.

"Well I apparently destroyed five dogoos in a few seconds." I said, "Other than that I caused a small explosion."

"He used his Share Explosion ability." Uni added.

"Where's Karin at?" I asked.

"She's sleeping under the desk right now." Noire answered, "Kei of all people played with her while you two were gone. It surprised me too. Karin's made a great addition to this family."

"Anything specific you want for dinner?" I asked, "You've been working hard since we left, so you deserve something special."

"Surprise me." Noire said, "Anything you make would be good."

"Mind if I help?" Uni asked me.

"Not at all." I said, "We'll start cooking around half past three."

"That's fine." Uni said as I started to walk out of the office, "I'll help Noire until then."

"Meet me in the kitchen when you're done then." I said waving to the two girls as I closed the door.

Basilicom kitchen

3:30

"What are we making?" Uni asked as she entered the kitchen.

"I was thinking of homemade chicken noodle soup and salad." I answered, "You want to start by washing the lettuce."

"I'll do my best." Uni said.

As I started to slowly heat up the broth in a pot; I cut the chicken into even cubes. "How's the lettuce coming?" I asked Uni.

"I just finished. What should I do next?" she asked.

"Cut up the celery and carrots into as even slices as you can." I responded before putting chicken into a separate pan to cook, "Once you're done with that you can put the cut veggies in the broth."

"What else do you need me to do?" she asked before she started to cut the celery.

"After that we can get the noodles ready." I said stirring the chicken, "After the chickens done and simmering in the broth; I'll help you with the salad."

"That's it?" she asked moving onto cutting the carrots.

"We can make some mashed potatoes to go with the meal too." I said moving to the fridge, "I bought some while I was waiting for you."

"That sounds good." she responded.

"Have you finished the celery and carrots?" I asked returning to the chicken, "If you have; you can put them into the broth."

"Alright." she said sliding the cut veggies into the pot of simmering broth, "Want me to start on the potatoes?"

"That would be helpful." I said finding the chicken to be done and putting it into the broth along with the vegetables and putting a lot on the pot, "I'll get the noodles ready while you do that."

"I'm actually having a good time cooking with you right now." Uni said smiling as she washed and peeled the potatoes.

"I try to make cooking as enjoyable as possible when with others." I said opening four bags of egg noodles, "I'm going to let the chicken simmer in the broth a bit longer. In the meantime I'm going to finish making the salad."

Dining room

Roughly 5pm

"Dinners ready!" I said rolling a cart into the room.

"What did you and Uni make?" Kei asked as I set the pot in the center of the table, "It smells wonderful."

"Thank you, Kei." Uni said walking in with a few plates and bowls along with some silverware, "We worked hard."

"We made chicken noodle soup, mashed potatoes, and a garden salad." I said setting the big bowl of salad lettuce on the table along with some cherri tomatoes, cucumber slices, and a couple different dressings; followed by the pot of mashed potatoes, "Uni helped me a lot with this."

"Well good work Uni." Noire said sitting down at the head of the table, "I can tell that you both put your hearts into this."

"Let's start eating then." I said serving everyone present their first serving.

 **A/N: Sorry about the wait on this one. It took me a bit to figure out how I wanted this one to go. Once again leave a review of you'd like.**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next morning

Noires room

(Noire's Pov)

"Hey wake up." I said shaking Kaito, "It's time to wake up."

"Five more minutes." he mumbled before rolling over.

"Just wake up!" I said pushing him out of my bed.

"I'm up. I'm up." he said quickly after hitting the floor, "You didn't have to push me onto the floor."

"Yes I did. You wouldn't wake up." I said, "I let you sleep in a little. It's almost ten in the morning."

"Why did you let me sleep in?" he asked me, "Not that I particularly mind."

"You looked so peaceful in your sleep that I just didn't want to wake you up; besides you looked like you needed a little more sleep yesterday." I answered helping him up, "Let's get to work for the day."

"I'm going to shower and make a sandwich first." he said walking to the door, "I'll meet you in the office once I'm done."

Noire's office

One hour later

11am

Pov (Kaito)

"I'm here." I said as I entered the office area, "How much do we have to do today?'

"Not too much." Noire said from behind a stack of papers, "We only have a total of three stacks for today."

"This'll be easy." I said pulling up a chair next to her, "Want to go out for a bit after we're done?"

"I'll think about it." she said filling out a sheet.

After a short 20 minutes of working in silence we had cut the workload down to half of what it had been when we started. "I heard that Lowee's having a festival tonight." I said breaking the silence, "We could go to that together if you want."

"That sounds like a good idea." she said turning to me with a slight smile, "It'll just be the two of us; right?"

"Should be." I answered moving onto the rest of my paperwork, "It'll just be us unless we run into someone there."

"Who would we run into there?" she asked turning back to her work.

"Blanc and her sisters for one." I said, "The festival is in their nation after all, so it's only natural that they might attend."

"Fair point." she sighed, "We need more time for just the two of us."

"We really do." I said, "Next week let's go on another date."

"Nothing fancy this time though." she said sternly, "After I heard how much you spent and how hard you worked for our last date I felt a little bad."

"You shouldn't." I said filling out another paper, "I put in all that effort because I wanted too; besides you know you enjoyed it."

"What kind of a festival is it?" she asked.

"I'm not exactly sure." I said leaning back in my chair, "I'd ask Blanc, but that would probably tip her off that we planned on going."

"Let's just go and try to have a good time then." she said finishing her last paper, "I'm done; what about you?"

"On my last one." I said leaning forward to finish my paperwork, "What are you going to wear?"

"I was thinking of wearing the dress that you got me." she answered, "I've only worn it the one time."

"I guess I'll wear my suit then." I said before sighing, "Want to stop by my mother's diner for lunch before we go?"

"I don't see why not." she said before getting up and walking to the door, "I'll go get changed and meet you at the main entrance."

"I'll see you there." I said standing up and following her out.

Basilicom Main entrance

20 minutes later

Pov (Kaito)

11:50 am

"What took you?" Noire asked as I walked out of the hallway, "I thought it was supposed to be girls that took forever to get ready."

"I decided to comb my hair." I said linking my arm with hers, "Not like it helped at all though."

"True." she said, "Let's get going."

"We flying or walking?" I asked, "I'm fine with either."

"We'll walk." she answered, "More time we can spend together."

After a short 20 minute walk while making small talk with each other, and waving to passing citizens: we had arrived at Passe's diner. "Hey, Mom! We decided to stop by!" I said loudly as we entered.

"Well you two look lovely." Chian said as she walked out of the back drying her hands, "What's with the surprise visit?"

"We finished our work for the day early, and decided to stop by for lunch." Noire answered pulling me up to the counter, "We're dressed up because we're going to a festival in Lowee after this."

"Well have fun you two." Chian said smiling at us, "What can I get for the Leaders of this wonderful nation?"

"Just something simple." I answered, "I don't want to eat much before we get to the festival."

"Just a salad for me." Noire said.

"I'll be back in a few minutes then." Chian said walking towards the Kitchen, "You can sit anywhere, but don't have too much fun you two lovebirds."

After we sat down in a booth near the door; Noire and I talked about how the nation had progressed both positively and negatively since I had been revealed to the public, I had asked Noire how she felt about us sharing a bed three days of the week now, she had asked me how close I had gotten to Uni, and we finished by reminiscing about how we had first met. During our conversation Chian had brought our food out, and asked if we would want anything for dessert; to which Noire had asked for a banana split sundae for two.

"I'll be back with that when the two of you are almost done eating." Chian said, "I'll let you two get back to your conversation."

After thanking Chian for the food and paying the bill; Noire and I had decided to fly to Lowee for the festival after telling Kei and Uni where we were going. "Have a good time you two. We'll handle anything that pops up," Kei said shooing us out.

 **A/N: I really wanted to get this one out sooner, but I had a case of writers block and my work schedule blew up.**


	22. Lowee Festival

Chapter 21

Lowee Festival

Pov (Kaito)

2pm

After arriving at the Lowee Noire and I saw that the festival was for a local holiday and spanned the entirety of the small town it was in with booths lining the streets and people young and old having a wonderful time. "Speaking of holidays; Valentine's Day is coming up isn't it?" I asked Noire.

"It is." she answered moving to a shooting game booth and looked through the prizes.

"Pick one out and I'll try to win it for you." I said looking at the prizes with her.

"I want that one." Noire said pointing at a stuffed cat, "How many points is it?"

"That one is normally 35 points, but because of how good you two look together I'll drop it to 15." the booth owner said.

"Thank you." I told the man behind the counter, "How much is it per try?"

"It's 20 credits for five tries." the man said, "Certain targets have a larger value than others."

"I'll take 10 shots then." I said handing the man the credits and taking the pellets for the gun, "I'll make sure to get you that cat, Noire."

Taking aim I fired my first shot at a target that was worth two points and knocked it down. "That was a good shot there." the man said. From the next four shots I knocked down three more targets and missed one; the three I had knocked down were a two pointer, a three pointer, and a one pointer bringing my total up to eight points. "You just need seven more points for that cat young man."

'Okay, take your time here Kaito. You're close to getting that cat.' I thought to myself before taking aim at a three point target and firing. After knocking it down I moved my sights to another two point target and taking aim, "You can do it, Kaito, I believe in you." Noire said as I pulled the trigger and hit the target but didn't knock it over. Reloading I took aim at the same target and knocking it down this time.

"Just two more points and the prize is yours." the booth owner said, "Good luck."

After shooting down two more one point targets I took the stuffed cat and handed it to Noire, "Here you go Noire. Mister you can give my last shot to the next person who tries." I said, "Come on Noire we have plenty more to explore."

"Right behind you." she said following me while hugging the stuffed cat, "Where to next?"

"I don't know." I answered looking around, "I mainly just wanted to get us out of the Basilicom for awhile today."

"If you want to we could look around for a couples activity." Noire said shyly as we passed a fish scoop.

"Alright let's look around then." I said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

After a bit of searching we had found a booth that painted a couples picture. "For the two of you it'll be only a hundred credits because you're my first customers." the painter said, "Normally it's a little pricier."

"Thank you." Noire said handing the woman the credits.

"Any specific background that you two would like?" the woman asked as we sat down across from her.

"You pick Kaito." Noire told me.

"How about a nice forest." I told the woman.

"Alright I can do that." the painter said, "Hold still you two. I want to get you two on the canvas before I work on the background. This'll take a bit."

After what felt like an hour the woman said we could go after she asked for a way to contact us once the painting was done. "Here's my number then." I said handing the woman my number after writing it on a piece of paper, "How long do you think it'll take to finish?"

"About another hour." she said, "I'm by no means a professional at painting, so don't expect too much."

"That's not a problem at all." Noire said, "It's our first festival together, so we want something to remember it by."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" the painter said, "I hope you two enjoy the rest of your time here. I'll take a little extra time on your painting to make it a little more detailed, so give me an hour and a half."

"We be back when it's done then." I said smiling while standing up along with Noire, "Let's go, Noire."

"Is there anything else for couples to do here?" she asked as we were leaving.

"We could walk around and look for something." I suggested while linking my arm with hers.

"I wonder if they have one of those bell challenges here." she said pulling herself closer to me so she could rest her head on my shoulder, "I bet you'd win it easily."

"You never know." I said shrugging my shoulders gently, "They always find a way to rig games like that."

"You'd still win easily though." she said as we passed more booths, "Why don't we get something to eat before we go looking for one?"

"Why not." I said, "If I remember right the food stands were in this direction." I added after leading us down a right turn.

After finding the food stalls and we had both eaten; we heard a familiar voice day, "It's a surprise to see you two here."

Turning around we saw Blanc and Rom walking towards us. "Kinda expected to see you here sooner or later." I said waving at Blanc, "Where's Ram, if I may ask?"

Shortly after asking I got my answer in the form of surprise backpack. "I'm right here; you dummy!" Ram said excitedly as she held onto me, "You need to visit us more."

"It's been busy in Lastation since I made my appearance." I told Ram getting her off of my back, "Otherwise I would have been over to see you two."

"I bet it has been busy for you two." Blanc said giving Rom a small push towards me, "Go on ask him what you want."

"Mister...Kaito could you, uhm, carry...me on your...shoulders?" Rom asked me while giving me her best puppy dog eyes.

"Do you mind, Noire?" I asked, "I don't want to make the kid cry."

"Just for a little bit." Noire said, "They haven't seen you for awhile so it's fine."

"You probably just made Rom's day." I said giving Noire a wide smile before kneeling down so Rom could get on my shoulders, "Come on Rom! We don't have all that long."

"Can he carry me like that too?" I hear Ram ask Noire before I stood up with Rom sitting on my shoulders.

"You'd have to ask him that." Noire told Ram before pushing her towards me gently.

Pov (Noire)

"He really does like those two." I said to Blanc before letting out a small sigh.

"That he does." Blanc agreed, "Sorry if we ruined your date."

"This really wasn't a date." I said trying to deny it, "We just wanted to get out of the Basilicom for a bit."

"I'll believe that for now." Blanc said shaking her head. "Why don't we sit down while we wait for those three." she finished by pointing to a nearby bench.

"Sure." I responded to her before sitting down on the bench.

After a few moments had passed Blanc sat down next to me. "Out of curiosity; how far have you two gotten?" she asked me as we watched Kaito play with Rom and Ram.

"What do you mean by that?!" I asked shocked and turning red because of the sudden question.

"I'm just genuinely curious about how my friends relationship is progressing." she answered quietly.

Thinking for a few seconds before answering I said honestly, "We've gotten to the point that we can share the same bed and not be uncomfortable with it." taking a break to think about it some more I continued by saying, "We can be a little bit intimate in public now as well."

"It's good to hear that you two are doing good together." she said before letting out a sigh as we saw Ram try to tackle Kaito to the ground while Rom stood by watching; the three laughing the whole time, "Think I can have him babysit the twins sometime in the next few days?"

"Uni would be going with him if that's okay." I said, "Those two have been growing closer as well."

"They should be. She's going to be his little sister someday; after all." Blanc said teasingly causing to blush again.

"As much as I would like it; that day's far off in the future." I said feeling a little depressed.

"What makes you say that?" she asked as we saw Ram attempt to tackle Kaito again, and succeed this time.

"He's still coming to terms with the fact that he missed 15 years of his life." I said somberly while looking up to the slightly cloudy sky, "He's been trying his best to make the most of the short time he's been back, but he's never going to get those 15 years back."

"True, but he did what he did because he wanted to." Blanc said sternly, "If he won't make the first move about it; than you will. I'm not saying to do it now, but when you feel that the time is right."

"Why are you saying this all of a sudden?" I questioned her as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I just want to make sure two of my friends are happy is all." was her answer, "You're the only one of us that has this opportunity, so make the most of it and don't screw it up."

"I think that they're coming back." I said taking my gaze off of the sky.

"Did you three have fun playing together?" Blanc asked to which Rom and Ram nodded while Kaito gave a thumbs up, "Well that's good to hear."

"Did you have fun being tackled by Ram?" I asked Kaito while standing up.

"About as much fun as a guy can have with a little missile trying to bring him down." he responded while rubbing his sternum, "She can really throw herself."

"We saw." Blanc said in her usual quiet tone, "Would you mind coming over to watch the twins in a few days?"

"I don't mind." was his response.

"Great. We'll see you in a four days then." Blanc said giving us a small smile, "Come on you two. We need to be back at the Basilicom soon."

"See you later." Kaito said waving the three off, "We should get our painting and be going back soon as well."

Lastation Basilicom

Noires room

9pm

Pov (Kaito)

"It was a great day today." I said before letting out a yawn as I layed down on the bed, "Did you enjoy dinner tonight, Noire?"

"It was good." she said laying down and cuddling up next to me before resting her head on my chest, "You really are a great cook; you know that?"

"You flatter me." I said letting out a small laugh, "It's getting kind of late. We should be getting to sleep soon."

"You get the light then." she said moving off of me.

After getting up and turning off the light I told her to have a good night before I started going back to my room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Noire said from the bed, "I thought you were going to sleep in here tonight?"

"Only if you want me too." I said before making my way to her bed and laying down.

"I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't." she said retaking her earlier position.

"Good night." I said wrapping an arm around her before falling asleep.

Kaito's Dream

Pov (Kaito)

Looking around I saw that I was in a familiar white void. "I was wondering when you'd bring me back here." I said turning around to see the person who created this void.

"Welcome back." Kurome said with a slight smile, "Histoire should be joining us soon."


	23. Second Dream

Chapter 22

Pov (Kaito)

White void (Dream)

"What are we going to be doing this time?" I asked Kurome as the empty white void changed to a park in what looked to be a night time version of an early Planeptune.

"Once Histoire gets here we're going to talk for awhile about Croire." she answered as we started walking through the park, "Until then we can take a walk through the park."

"Why don't you tell me more about what you had planned for Planeptune before you got sealed away?" I asked her as we passed a bench.

"I was planning on making the world wide web usable for gaming." was her answer as we walked across a small bridge to cross a small stream, "I made a lot of progress towards it before I was put in this seal. I was so close to making it a reality."

"Well whoever succeeded you completed your project." I informed her before walking to a nearby bench and sitting down.

Sitting next to me Kurome smiled and said, "For some reason that's good to hear. If I ever see her; I'll have to thank Uranus for finishing my last project."

"Just talking like this with someone is nice isn't it?" I asked her before leaning back and looking up at the sky, "What are you going to do once you're out of here?"

"I don't know." was her answer, "After learning that I was tricked into hating my own nation; I don't know how to feel."

"You have all the time you need to think about it." I reassured her, "Remember I'm willing to talk whenever I'm sleeping, and I'm sure that Histoire will too."

"There you two are!" we heard a familiar voice shout, "It took me almost 3 minutes to find you."

"There you are Histoire." I said moving my head to face her, "I was wondering when you'd get here; anyway this is Kurome." I finished by gesturing to the girl sitting next to me.

Looking at her and gasping, Histoire said happily, "It really is you, Uzume!"

"I don't look anything like I used too, so how do you know who I am?" Kurome asked as she pointed out her dark blue hair, her dark blue eyes that has a slight red hue, and stood up.

"I could never forget how I feel in your presence." was Histoire's response, "Kaito informed me that another tome fairy like me may have caused your anger at your citizens. Do you believe this?"

"After thinking about it for the last week; I feel that it's what happened." Kurome answered, "Even though I know this now I still can't seem to let go of my anger."

"We can work on that." I said, "Next time you bring me here bring Noire along with me. She deserves to know what I'm doing and it'd be easier to show her than it would be to try to explain it."

"Why her though?" Kurome asked.

"Once you get passed her rough exterior; she's rather nice." I told her, "Besides you probably want someone you can have some girl time with."

"Back to the reason why I'm here." Histoire said, "What can you tell me about this 'Croire'?"

"She is almost the exact opposite of you, Histoire." Kurome said after thinking for a few minutes, "She had short blonde almost white hair, blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, her book was pink and purple, and she wore a deep red ribbon on her right arm."

"Anything else?" Histoire asked her.

"Not that I can remember right now." she answered, "I'll bring you back here if I remember something else."

After that conversation was done the three of us decided to go on a walk around the park looking at the trees, talking about random things here and there, stargazing, and Kurome opening up more. At some point we decided that anything else would have to wait until the next visit.

"I'll see the both of you some other time; then." Kurome said before giving Histoire a small hug, "It was good to see you again."

"Kaito, if at all possible, come to Planeptune tomorrow." Histoire told me before she vanished in a flash of white.

"It's slow, but at least we're making progress on getting you to let go of all that anger." I said as the scenery changed and we started walking through a dimly illuminated forest.

After walking through the forest and coming across a clearing. Upon entering the clearing she came up to me and wrapped her arms around me in a hug; she said while trying not to let her tears show, "You have no idea how much it means to me to have someone try so hard to help me after this long."

"I can only guess." I said in response while returning her embrace, "If you ever need to you can cry on my shoulder, Uzume." I finished by using her real name.

Upon hearing those words her dam broke as she couldn't hold her tears back anymore, and cried her heart out. "I can't forgive those people! I just can't!" she cried into my chest, "They took Umio from me! He was killed trying to protect me!"

"If you don't mind me asking; who's Umio?" I asked, "Was he someone important to you?"

She took a few minutes to calm down before answering. "He was the only other person besides Histoire that I could call a friend." She said trying to bury herself further into my embrace, "Those people killed him for no reason while trying to get to me. He jumped in the way of the bullet."

"Try to think of it this way; Umio gave his life, so that you may live." I told her rubbing the back of her head and holding her tighter, "You felt a lot of pain at his death; just like I did at my father's, so the two of you were obviously close to each other. If someone wanted you to fall; he would have been one of the best options."

"You think it was Croire that had Umio killed?" Kurome asked me after having quieted down to sobs.

"I can't say for sure, but it's highly likely." I answered, "If she did cause it; all I can say is that she's going to pay."

"Not until I get out of here." she said immediately pulling out of our mutual embrace, "If she's the one who took Umio from Gamindustri before his time; I want to be the one to take her down."

"Think you can let go of your hate towards humanity any sooner now?" I asked her.

"The only ones I won't ever be able to forgive are those who killed Umio." she answered venomously but honestly, "Anyone else is off the hook."

"I should really be waking up soon." I said walking passed her, "Bring Noire with me when we talk next. She'd love to help, and know what's going on."

"Go on then." she said slapping me on the back as I passed," Thank you for everything, Kaito, you really came through and helped me when I needed it the most."

Noire's room

Next morning

8am

Pov (Kaito)

"Morning, beautiful." I said yawning after waking up to see Noire using my chest as a pillow, the bed curtains closed, and the morning sunlight leaking in through the window, "Did you sleep well?"

"Just a little bit longer." was her tired response as she tried to bury herself further into my side, "You're really warm this morning."

"If that's how you want to be; then I'll just have to do this!" I said pulling her up and onto my chest, wrapping my arms around her waist, and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"What'd you do that for?" she asked looking up at me.

"Consider it payback for pushing me out of the bed yesterday." I answered releasing her, "We need to get up. I'll make breakfast while you shower."

"Fine." she responded giving in and crawling off of me, "You win. Let's get up not that I want to keep sleeping next to you or anything."

"You know you love me." I teased her while smiling as I got out of the bed, "Take your time. Breakfast will be done by the time you're in the dining room."

 **A/N: What did you guys think of the chapter? Do you guys like what I'm doing with Kurome? Let me know in a review.**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Pov (Kaito)

Planeptune Basilicom

Noon

"Why are you here?" Neptune asked as I walked into the living room after having landed on the balcony.

"I got a message from Histoire saying that she needed me for something." I answered telling her a half-truth, "How's Peashy been if I may ask?"

"She's been fine, Kaito." Nepgear answered for her sister as she exited the kitchen, "How's Uni doing?"

"Uni's been doing great since Noire and I have been getting our work for the day finished quicker." was my answer, "We've both been spending more time with her when we can. Uni even takes charge some days, so that Noire and I can go out as a couple."

"That's good to hear." Nepgear said, "Histoire's in her room by the way."

"Thank you, Gear." I said, "You know where I'll be if you need me."

Histoire's room

12:05 pm

During my walk through the hallways of the Basilicoms living area on my way to Histoire's room I thought to myself, 'Kurome really seemed to have changed last night; she seemed happy to have seen Histy.' Upon arriving at her room I knocked and said, "Histoire; I'm here like you asked me to be."

"Come in Kaito." she said from behind the door before opening it, "You're a bit early. I wasn't expecting you until half past noon at the earliest."

"I finished my work for the day and decided to come." I replied as I walked into her room, closed the door behind me, and took a seat in the only chair in the room, "How do you feel after seeing her again last night?"

"It was good to see Uzume again; even if she has fallen so far into her hatred." she answered sadly as she floated down to her bed, "I could still sense some good in her though; I have you to thank for that."

"I may have made that change after you left last night." I said getting a confused look out of the fairy, "We kept talking, things were said, and eventually her dam broke and she cried herself dry. She told me more about what happened the day she was sealed away, and she seemed happier after she got all of that off her chest."

"I wish I could have been there to see and hear that." Histoire said smiling, "Uzume really seems to trust you."

"Yeah she really does." I said agreeing with her, "Kurome seems to believe that I'm the sole person that she can rely on right now; she trusts that I won't betray her. Which, as we both know, I won't."

"If you're not careful you might have another girl after your heart." Histoire said

seriously, "You're kind beyond belief to people, Kaito, and that can make a girl think she loves you."

"I'm already taken, Histy." I replied with a small smile at her worry, "I'll be careful though if it'll make you happy."

"It will, and you better get going." She informed me before shooing me towards the door, "It seems that time has gone by rather quickly during our talk. It's almost one." she finished by pointing at the clock on her wall.

"I'll drop by again sometime next week." I said as I opened the door, "Have a good rest of your day. Oh, one last thing before I go."

"What is it?" she asked tilting her head slightly.

"Can you look into where my father hid his sword for me?" I asked her in a rare bout of seriousness, "Don't ask me how or why, but I have a feeling that something's going to happen in the coming months."

"I'll see what I can do." she answered, "If I may ask; have you been looking for it on your own?"

"When I have a bit of free time I do." I said looking down, "I've found nothing so far."

"I'll try my best then." Histoire said as I walked out of her room.

Lastation Basilicom

2:30 pm

"I'm back!" I said happily as I walked into Noire's and my office. Noticing that it was just Noire and I in the room I asked her, "Did you miss me?"

"How could I not?" she answered with a question of her own as I started walking towards her desk, "Vert called and asked us to go check something on R-18 island with her and the other CPU's tomorrow."

"You want me to go with a group of females, as the only male no less, to one of the most adult places in Gamindustri?" I asked getting a nod from her, "You're not worried about this at all?"

"I trust that you won't do anything." she answered while standing up and walking the short distance to me, "Besides you'll have me there to keep you in line."

"I'll go If Blanc can find someone to watch the twins." I said after taking some time to think, "I wouldn't want those two going to a place like that."

"I suppose that's fair." she sighed defeatedly while looking down.

"Don't be like that." I said cupping her chin and raising her head to look me in the eyes, "I know that you want us to get closer and so do I, but those two would be scarred if they went there and I don't want to put them through that. Now what do you want to have for dinner tonight?" I said switching topics and finished by placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"Surprise me." she said blushing a bit but not moving away, "Ask Uni to help you; she had a lot of fun the last time."

"I'll keep that in mind, but for now how about we spend some quality time together?" I asked wrapping her in a hug.

"We could do that. How about we take Karin out to the plains?" she asked returning my hug, "She needs to get out of the city more."

"Sounds like a plan, but we should be back here by 4:30 at the latest." I responded before releasing her from my embrace, "I want to have dinner done by a decent time."

Plains outside Lastation

3:10pm

Upon arriving at the Plains we saw grass rolling in the wind, flowers of all kinds, and a forest off in the distance. "Well, Karin, go have some fun." I told the fenrir before she ran off to play, "I think that bringing her out here was a good idea."

"I wouldn't have said anything if it wasn't." Noire responded, "Kind of off topic, but have you had another one of those nightmares again?"

"No I haven't." I answered, "Sharing a bed with you has been keeping them away."

"Well that's good to hear." she answered turning away from me slightly, "Not that I wanted to know or anything."

"Whatever you say, princess." I said teasingly as I sat down on the grass, "Karin looks like she's really enjoying herself."

"You're an ass sometimes; you know that?" she asked as she sat down next to me.

"Yeah I know." I responded before pulling her closer to me, "That's why you love me though."

Shifting herself so that she was sitting on my lap she shyly asked, "Kaito, what do you love the most about me?"

"How to answer that?" I asked myself, "If I had to pick only one thing I'd have to say that it would either be how much you care for your citizens, or your personality. Honestly there's just too many things to choose. Now I'll ask you the same question to you."

"It's your selfless and accepting personality." she answered without hesitating, "What really made me fall for you in the first place was when you gave yourself so that Uni could live just so I wouldn't be sad."

"What made me fall for you was all the time we spent questing together." I responded after a minute of silence, "Noire there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it, Kaito?" She asked turning to face me and see that I was blushing a little, "There's something that I want to say to you too."

"I love you!" We both said at the same time; causing the both of us to turn a bright red.

After a few minutes passed, during which neither of us spoke, Noire said, "I think that's the first time either of us has actually came out and said how we feel."

"Yeah; same here." I said before leaning back and looking up at the sky, "I mean we show each other our love, but I don't think that we've ever vocalised it before. I'm guessing that we never really felt the need to say anything because of how well we knew each other."

"Let's just enjoy this for awhile." she said leaning so that her back was pressed against my chest and looked up at the sky with me.

"It's a really nice day today." I said commenting on the weather before whistling, "Might as well have Karin relax with us a little before we go back."

"How have things been going with your mother?" Noire asked after Karin had ran up to and laid down behind us.

"About as good as you'd expect." I answered sadly while hugging her from behind, "We try, we really do, but we just don't have that mother-son bond that comes from raising a son and being raised by a mother."

"It must be really hard on you then." Noire said shifting slightly into a more comfortable position, "What time is it?"

"It's about 3:40." I said after checking my phone. "Would you mind if I invited Chian over for dinner?"

"Go ahead. She's your mother; you don't need my permission to invite her over; after all it's your home too." she answered before wiggling out of my arms and standing up, "Let's get going."

"I'll call her on our way back and ask her." I said standing up as well. "Come on, Karin, it's time to head back."

Lastation Basilicom

4:10pm

"Hey, Uni." I said as I knocked on her door, "You doing anything?"

"Nothing in particular. Why?" she asked sounding a little tired after opening her door, "Did you need me for something?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to help me with dinner." I answered looking into her room to see guns mounted on her walls before looking back at her only to see that her expression had brightened up considerably with a smile.

"I don't have a problem with that." She responded, "Not that I wanted to help you or anything, but I'll be in the kitchen shortly."

"I'll see you there." I said patting her head, "My mother's coming over for dinner tonight, so let's do the best that we can."

"You can count on me!" she said excitedly.

Pov (Noire)

My office

5pm

"How've you been lately?" I asked Chian as she sat down on the other side of the coffee table.

"It's been going great at Passe recently." she answered, "I think it's because you and Kaito have been visiting a lot recently. Where is he anyway?"

"He's making dinner with Uni right now." I said answering her question, "I've been meaning to ask this for awhile now, but how's your relationship with him going?"

"It could be better." she responded before leaning forward and putting her head in her hands, "We just don't have the bond that a parent has with their child."

"He answered almost the same way when I asked him that same question." I said, "He really wants the both of you to be closer. Just try to find some common ground and move forward from there."

"I'll try, and than-" she started to say before a knock on the door interrupted her.

"Noire i'm coming in." Kei said before opening the door.

"Did you need something, Kei?" I asked as she walked over to us.

"Kaito told me to inform the two of you that dinner should be done soon." she answered.

"Thank you for telling us." I said, "Why don't you sit down and talk with us until the food's ready."

"I suppose I could." Kei said before sitting down next to Chian, "What were you two talking about before I arrived?"

"My relationship with my son." Chian answered for me, "I want to get closer to him, but I don't know how."

"I just told her to find some common ground between them, and to move forward from there." I added, "The problem is finding that common ground."

"You could try doing things that he likes." Kei added in after thinking for a few seconds, "You could also ask him to help you at your factory."

"Doesn't he have a lot of work to do here everyday though?" Chian asked us, "I don't want to overburden him."

"I can always ask Uni to help me with things around here." I responded, "You don't have to worry. Lastation was running smoothly before he came along, and will continue to do so without him for a day or two."

"You have a right to him as much as we do." Kei said turning to face Chian, "You're the only blood related family he has left."

"She's right." I added in, "Him and I may be a couple, but you're his mother."

"You're right!" Chian said a little more confident in herself, "I'll ask him after dinner."


	25. Anniversary part 1

Anniversary Chapter Part 1

 _It was on this day that an event unlike any before it (in this dimension anyway) was taking place. What is this event you may ask; why the answers simple. It's the wedding on the APL and CPU of Lastation._

Pov (Kaito)

An hour before the wedding

Dressing room

4pm

"You sure that you're ready for this?" Blanc asked from the doorway when she came to see me.

"Quite frankly no; right now I'm a nervous wreck." I responded truthfully before setting down the comb I had been using and turned from the mirror to look at her, "Light blue really suits you."

"Thanks. It took awhile to find one that suited me." Blanc said, "That Tuxedo looks rather stiff on you."

She was referring to the midnight blue suit, white bowtie, and crimson dress shirt that I was currently wearing. "I'm not one for suits like this, but it's all for her." I said smiling before turning back to the mirror and picked up the comb again, "I just can't get my hair to stay down."

"Want me to help?" She asked before walking further into the room.

"I'd appreciate it." I responded thankfully before sitting down in a chair and holding the comb out for her, "Normally I'd ask Noire to help, but you know the saying about seeing the bride before the wedding."

"Who's going to be your best man?" Blanc asked after taking the comb from me.

"I asked a friend I made on a quest about two months ago. His names Larvayne." was my answer.

"How did the two of you meet?" She asked struggling with combing my hair, "I can see why you were having trouble."

"Now that's a story." I said smiling, "It was something like this."

 _Flashback_

 _Two months prior_

 _Pov (Kaito)_

' _Why did Noire ask me to take a quest in Leanbox of all places?' I thought to myself as I was walking through the forest looking for my objective of an Ancient Dragon, 'Wonder if I'll meet anyone new while I'm here.'_

 _After continuing forward for what felt like an hour, but was really about 20 minutes, I heard a roar come from a distance to my right. "Finally." I said before running towards the roar, "This quest has taken forever." As I ran I eventually came upon a clearing in which I saw the dragon I was sent to eliminate already fighting another person._

" _Hey! Can I get a hand over here!" The person yelled, "This things stronger than I thought it'd be!"_

" _I'll be right there!" I yelled back before summoning my sword and dashing at the dragon, "Lets do this, Eryn!"_

 _After the dragon had been dealt with I took the time to look at the person who I helped. He looked to be about 24, had tan, almost bronze, skin, white hair that spiked back, crimson red irises, and a well built physique. His clothes consisted of black leather pants, a form-fitting white sleeveless shirt, and red scarf. His weapon was a Great Sword which he wielded with ease._

" _You really saved me there man." He said smiling before extending his hand, "My name's Larvayne Drake, and yours?"_

" _Kaito Raglan." I said taking his hand and shaking it while returning his smile, "What were you doing taking on an Ancient Dragon on your own?"_

" _I was trying to raise my standing at the guild." Larvayne said, "I could ask you the same thing, and you don't even look like you're from Leanbox."_

" _Lastations CPU sent me here to help deal with the threat." I answered truthfully, "Come on let's get this quest turned in."_

 _As we walked back to the main city of Leanbox, Larvayne asked, "How does one such as yourself know a CPU well enough to be sent out to help another nation?"_

" _It's simple really." I said, "I'm the APL of Lastation, Obsidian Player."_

" _You mean you're the only man that stands on equal grounds with the goddesses?" He asked to which I nodded, "Alright then; prove it."_

" _If that's what you wish." I said as a white glow surrounded me from the ground up before fading, "You believe me now?"_

" _I kind of have to now." He said before sighing, "I guess I have a debt to Lastation that I'll have to pay."_

" _Don't worry about it." I said while reverting back to my human form, "If you insist on paying back your 'debt' then come to Lastation when you're able to in order to help me with something."_

Flashback end

"That was some story." Bland said after she finished combing my hair, "I have to go make sure the twins aren't causing trouble. Oh, and before I forget; you better make her happy, or else."

"See you later then, and I was planning on it Blanc." I said as she left and shortly after my best man walked in.

"How you feeling man?" Larvayne asked me after he entered and walked up to me, "You look really uncomfortable in that."

"I could say the same to you." I shot back jokingly, "In all reality; I'm a nervous wreck right now."

"That's understandable considering how BIG this once in a lifetime event is." He said putting emphasis on the word big, "How many people were invited?"

"A lot, and it's being broadcasted to the entirety of Gamindustri." I said telling him just how big this wedding was.

"You should probably get out there." Larvayne said before walking to the door, "Telling that story took you longer than you thought. It's almost time."

A church in Lastation

10 minutes later

5pm

Pov (Kaito)

'Here I am; getting married. Who would have thought?' I said in my thoughts as I stood on the small altar, at the end of the aisle in the main hall, before looking around at everyone to see Neptune in her HDD wearing a dark purple dress and her hair in a single braid, Vert also in her HDD wearing a single strap light green dress that hugged her body, Rom and Ram in a blue and pink dress respectively, Nepgear in a mild pink dress, Uni wearing a midnight blue dress that was open in the back, Uzume wearing a half purple and half orange dress that seemed to fit her, and many other people who could make it. 'I hope you're watching from up there, father.'

"You ready for this? It's about to start." Larvayne asked quietly from beside me.

"Are we ever ready to get married for the rest of our lives?" I asked him in return.

"Touche." He responded quietly, "Look here she comes."

Looking forward I saw Noire walking down the aisle, lined with pews filled with people, carrying a bouquet of flowers in a white dress and a veil covering her face that left me speechless; Kei playing the part of the family member to give her away; and Chian helping with her dress.

After they had arrived at the altar; Histoire, who was acting as the priest, said, "I thank you all for joining us here today; for on this day an event that has never before been seen shall take place!" She paused here to take a breath, "Today is the day that the CPU of Lastation: Black Heart, otherwise known as Noire, and the APL of Lastation: Obsidian Player, also known as Kaito Raglan, shall be bonded together in holy matrimony."

"Now wIll you two please exchange your vows." She finished.

"Noire; for as long as we are married I vow to always love you, to be the light in your darkness, to share your burdens as if they were my own, and to be there for you whenever you need me." I vowed.

"Kaito: for as long as we are married I vow to always be a loving wife, to share your burdens as if they were my own, to be a bastion for whenever you need me, and to bring you a loving family." Noire vowed.

"That was beautiful." Histoire said wiping away a tear before asking me, "Now, Kaito, in sickness and in health do you take Noire to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." I said smiling without hesitation.

"Noire, in sickness and in health do you take Kaito to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Histoire asked turning her head to face Noire.

"I do." Noire said without hesitating.

"If there are any objections; then now is the time to say them, or forever hold your peace." Histoire said directing it at the crowd of people, but received no objections, "Good. Now can the ring bearer bring forth the rings."

After Histoire said that Uni walked forward with a small pillow that had our rings on them.

After handing us the rings Uni walked back to her seat.

"Now you may put each other's rings." Histoire said before Noire started to slide an onyx black ring that was inlaid with gold onto my ring finger. After she got my ring on; I took her ring of onyx inlaid gold and three small diamonds and slid it onto her ring finger. "I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may kiss the bride" she finished saying as I lifted the veil over her head and kissed her.

After Wedding Dinner

Passe's diner

6:20pm

Pov (Kaito)

"Why did you decide to have your wedding dinner here of all places?" My mother asked me after she had called me over to the small bar next to the kitchen, "Not that I'm complaining or anything; I'm just confused."

"Noire and I wanted to keep it close to home." I said answering her before turning to look at everyone, "We thought that we would need something to bring us back down to Gamindustri; besides everyone seems to be having a great time, and this place is more than big enough."

"I won't keep you any longer." She said shooing me away, "Get going. You have a wife to be with now."

"You're right he does." A voice, neither of us thought we would ever hear again, said.

"Rex?!" Chian exclaimed teary eyed before gripping him in a bear hug, that he quickly returned, and gaining everyone's attention, "How are you here?"

"I was given a very difficult trial in the Gamindustri Graveyard after my spirit finally passed on." Rex answered as Noire started to walk towards us, "My reward for completing the trial was being brought back to life; now I understand that my son has just gotten married. Where's your lovely wife, Kaito?"

"I'm right here." Noire said,slightly red still not used to being called my wife, as she reached us, "My name is Noire Raglan."

"Nice to meet you, Noire." Rex said as he extending his hand towards her after Chian let go of him, "I'm Rex."

"It's nice to meet you to." Noire said shaking his hand

"May I ask what your trial was?" Histoire asked having overheard our conversation.

"The four guardians of the Graveyard: Trick, Judge, Brave, and Magic decided that I was taken before my time; and they said that if I could defeat all of them one at a time that they would give me a second chance at life." Rex explained.

"Well this is just a happy day all around isn't it!" I exclaimed happily before pulling my father in for a hug before saying quietly, "It's good to have you back; dad."

"It's good to be back, son." Rex said quietly while returning my hug.

"Who's this, Kaito?" Blanc asked being the first person other than Noire to walk up to us.

"My name is Rex Raglan; Kaito's father." Rex answered her question loud enough for everyone present to hear after getting out of my embrace, "It's good to see that my son has made so many friends.."

"For real?" Neptune asked tilting her head.

"Can't you see the family resemblance?" I asked her before moving to stand next to Rex.

"I believe you." Blanc said after looking at the two of us for a minute, "It's good to meet you, Rex. Your son has helped us all quite a bit."

"It's in the nature of our family to help those who need it." Rex responded to Blanc before grabbing a glass of water, "This is supposed to be an after wedding dinner, so let's celebrate!"

 **A/N: This chapter is to celebrate the day I first posted this fic. I split it into two parts because the rest if the chapter just didn't fit with this part because of the tone of it. The only time I've been to a wedding personally was when I was six, so I don't exactly remember everything about them. In case any of you are wondering about Larvayne; he was a past D &D character that I made a long time ago.**


	26. Anniversary part 2

Anniversary Chapter Part 2

The next morning

Kaito's and Noire's room

7am

Pov (Kaito)

After waking up from a night of passion and consummating our wedding; Noire and I quickly showered, got dressed, and made our way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Do you think we woke anyone up last night?" Noire asked me on our way to the kitchen.

"With how loud you got last night; we might've." I laughed jokingly, "Who would have thought you could be so dominating in bed, and liked being on top."

"Could you keep quiet about that?" She quietly hissed at me as we arrived at the kitchen, "It was our first time! We have to experiment to find out what we're comfortable with."

"I was planning on it. I'm the only one who gets to know that side of you." I told her seriously before we started cooking, "Before I forget; my father told me to meet with him today at the ABXYLR Grasslands around 10 so he can explain something about his side of my family tree."

"You can go, but don't take too long though."She said after some time, "Take Karin with you when go."

ABXYLR Grasslands

9:50am

Pov (Kaito)

"Well you're a little early." Rex said after I had hopped off Karins back, "This fenrir looks like she could do some damage."

"She can." I said scratching behind Karins ear after she lowered her head, "Her names Karin. I first found her as an injured pup around 16 years ago."

"I take it that she imprinted on you after that?" He asked getting a nod from me as an answer, "How bad was she injured; if I may ask?"

"It looked like she had been mauled and left to die." I responded shivering slightly as i recalled that day, "What did you want to tell me about your side of the family? Karin you can go play while we talk."

"Let's walk and talk. First off, I'm not originally from this dimension. Second our family's fate all began with your great great great grandfather, Leonhardt. That fate started when he betrayed his country and died, and I do mean died, to protect a little girl from the same fate. He was brought back to life by a woman named Dyshana, but she turned him and all of his descendents into spirit vessels.

"Being a spirit vessel is more of a curse than a blessing. In Agarest, where I'm originally from, a spirit vessel had the duty of giving up their souls in order to seal away gods on all five continents. We all fulfilled our destinies, but instead of dying we ended up in a different dimension with our spouses; fortunately I wasn't married when I sealed the god of my continent, so I ended up in the dimension that had my soul mate." Rex paused here to catch his breath as we crossed a river, "Any questions?"

"Does that make me a 'spirit vessel' to." I asked, "What about me being a god?"

"To answer your first question; in a sense yes. For your second answer; your godly power erased any trace of power left from our family line, so I was and am the last vessel." He answered truthfully as we enter a lightly forested area, "We actually have diverse genes in our family. Leonhardts wife, Fyuria, was a Syrium; Ladius, Leonhardts son, married was a fox neocollom named Sherufanir; Thoma, your great grandfather, married a dark elf named Lavinia; Duran, my father, married a harpuria named Sylvi."

"What's a Syrium and a Harpuia?" I asked scratching my head, "Not to mention a neocollom?"

"A Syrium is like an elf in appearance with pointed ears, but their skin is a pale grey, their hair is usually a pale purple, and unlike elves who use magic for most offensive needs; a Syrium is more melee oriented. Syrium were the subject of much prejudice in Agarest" Rex answered, "A Harpuia is more like an angel in a sense, but I've seen their wings vary from black to white to yellow. A Harpuia's wings indicated their status with black being the lowest and white being the highest. Finally a neocollom is a person that has the features of an animal like a fox or a rabbit for example; it's hard to explain exactly what they are. It's like they were an animal given human form by the gods of Agarest."

"Why would a Harpuia's wing color affect their status?" I asked him as we entered a small clearing that had a small cliff, "If you ask me that just makes no sense."

"I said the very same thing when Murmina, a black winged Harpuia, told me what her wings meant." Rex answered, "Here's good enough. Now how about a spar? I'm sure I can take whatever you can dish out."

"Don't complain to me when you get hurt then, and I'll give you this back." I said summoning Oathsworn, "I found it like you suggested but have no need of it; because I have my own sword that I prefer."

"Well then, I'll reclaim Oathsworn." my father said taking the sword from me, "Come at me like you mean it, or else you'll be in the dirt faster than you can blink."

"Alright then. I'll take you up on that and transform." I said as a bright light surrounded me before it faded revealing me in my transformed state while surrounded in a transparent rainbow aura, "In case you didn't know; in this form I'm known as Obsidian Player."

"I guess I'll step my game up a bit." He said as a flaming golden aura surrounded him, "Let's get this started."

"Whenever you're ready old man." I said calmly before dodging to the left of a vertical slash, "C'MON ERYN!"

"So that's your sword then?" Rex asked me as his sword made contact before disengaging, "It looks very well made."

"Thanks. I made it out of Ancient Dragon bones that had been mixed with a nearly indestructible metal." I responded before secretly charging a Share Explosion before clashing with him again.

After a couple more clashes Rex said, "I can tell that you're holding back. Come at me like you mean it!" After he said that he delivered a devastating slash that knocked me back a good 10 feet.

"You don't understand why I'm not going all out!" I yelled before rushing at him and delivering a flurry of slashes, "Unless certain conditions are met my power is limited to about 30% at all times!" I stopped speaking here as the palm of my non sword hand made contact with his chest, "Share Explosion!" I yelled as an explosion shook the clearing and blasting Rex backwards through four trees.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Rex said excitedly as he slowly got up, "You know Noire's to good for you right?"

"Don't go there old man. You have no idea of the door you're trying to open." I said quietly as my aura spiked.

"You know i'm right though." He said as he got back to the clearing, his shirt half gone revealing minor burns on his chest.

"Stop. NOW!" I yelled furiously not having moved and with my aura now burning wildly around me.

"You entering her life had to have been the worst thing that ev-" he was cut off before he could finish by my aura catering the ground.

"You have no idea the monster you have just unleashed upon yourself." I said coldly before looking up at him slowly, my eyes glowing brightly, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Any other words were lost as I dashed at him quicker than he could react and delivered a devastating left hook to his jaw and sent him back out of the clearing through the same way he re-entered. Chasing after him I delivered a powerful slash that he just barely blocked, but cratered the ground around his feet.

"Keep it up! I want to see you at your full power." Rex yelled as his aura grew and he started pushing me back.

"You want my full power? FINE!" I yelled as my aura faded as a column of white light surrounded me before it slowly turned black.

Pov (Rex)

"What is this power I'm feeling right now? Why does it feel so oppressive?" I asked myself as the light around me started to fade, _'What did I just unleash?'_ I thought feeling a sudden sense of dread in the air.

"I swore I wouldn't use this form unless absolutely necessary, but I'll make an exception for you." Kaito said sounding Cocky as the light completely faded revealing me in a different form. Currently he's wearing skin tight black pants with white and silver stitching, black mid calf length combat boots with metal plating over the toes, black clawed gloves that left his palms exposed, no shirt or coat, and a gold locket around his neck. Appearance wise the only thing that changed was his hair turning from a mid back length black to a medium length spiky black with heavy silver and white highlights. "In this form you can call me Shadow Player." As he said this a transparent black aura with red lightning sparking every so often.

"What is that form?" I asked shocked at the amount of power I was exerting.

"I've decided to call this transformation; Inversion. This is my Chaos Form. While in this form I'm empowered by both Anti-energy and Negative energy; hence the black aura and red lightning." he told me before walking towards me, "Now! Get! Ready!"

As our swords met I got pushed back by the amount of force he had put in his strike. "How can a simple transformation cause such a difference in power?!" I yelled as I slid to a stop, _'What have I done to my own son? I have to calm him down somehow.'_ "Kaito! Don't fall prey to your anger! I didn't mean anything I said!"

"I warned you so many times about what you were trying to do old man!" he said angrily as he appeared in front of me and caught my sword in a deadlock with his, "You kept pushing me to this point!"

"Because I was testing you to see if you could protect your new family!" I yelled struggling to push him back, and succeeding slightly, "Let's end this with the next strike."

"Whatever you say old man." he said dismissively as he fell back to the other side of clearing.

"FINAL RESTORATION!" I yelled as my sword was surrounded in a white light and extended to 10 feet long and my aura spiked to its highest yet.

"RED SHADOW BURST!" He yelled as his sword, Eryn I think he called it, was surrounded by both shadows and red lightning as we dashed at each other and the clash resulted in an explosion that could be both seen and heard in the capital city of Lastation.

Lastation Basilicom

Noire's office

11am

Pov (Noire)

'Its been a about an hour since he left. What's taking him so long?' I thought to myself while doing some paperwork.

"Hey sis; do you feel that? It feels like an. oppressive feeling's hanging in the air." Uni asked me.

"Now that you mention it I d-" I started to say before we both heard and felt the shockwaves of a massive explosion. Running to the balcony I said, "We need to go check that out now!"

"Let's go!" Uni said as we transformed and took off towards the source of the explosion.

ABXYLR Grasslands

Pov (Noire)

15 minutes later

"What in the true goddess's name happened here?" I asked myself upon arriving at the destroyed forested plains.

"How could this have happened?" Uni asked as she arrived shortly after me, "It's like two great opposing forces went at each other with everything they had. Didn't you say that big brother was meeting his father around here."

"You're right! We need to search around here." I told her, "You go look for Karin. I'll go look for Kaito and Rex."

After Uni flew off to look for Karin; I decided to look for the epicenter of the explosion; thinking that they would most likely be there. After searching for what felt like an hour to me, but was actually around 10 minutes I found what I believed to be the origin of the explosion. "Kaito!" I yelled worriedly fearing the worst after reverting to my human form, "Where are you!"

"I'm 'cough' over here." he coughed out weakly before I rushed to his side.

"What happened here?" I asked him as I got on my knees next to him, and pulled his head, despite him bleeding, onto my lap.

"My dad tried to draw out 'cough' my full power, and caused me to inverse." He said weakly, "How he did it was by saying that 'cough' you were only settling for me, that I would only do you more harm 'cough' than anything, and that me entering 'cough' your life would only cause you pain."

"You know that none of that is true." I said stroking his hair, "You know you leveled this entire forest; right?"

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"This entire forest is gone." I informed him, "Where's Rex at?"

"I think that he 'cough' was blasted backwards about a hundred or 'cough' so feet that way." He answered before pointing behind me, barely able to lift his arm, "He's stronger than I thought."

Looking behind me I saw a figure a good distance away laying on its back. "Trying to explain this disaster to our citizens is going to be a major problem." I said groaning.

"How big was the 'cough' explosion?" He asked me, "Where's Karin at?"

"Big enough to be heard, seen, and felt at the Basilicom." I answered truthfully, "Uni's looking for Karin right now. We need to get the two of you to hospital."

"I found her!" Uni said excitedly as she found us.

"Good timing Uni! Can you get rex? He's back that way." I asked her pointing to where Rex was laying, "I'll get Kaito."

"No problem, but what happened here?" She asked me as she passed.

"It's a long story." Kaito said from my lap, "Your sister will tell you 'cough' after you get us checked into the hospital."

Hospital Room

2 days later

8am

Pov (Rex)

Currently I'm laying in a hospital bed, having just woken up from the fight, next to the window with my right arm and left leg in casts, bandages covering most of my chest, and gauze over my left eye. I was left alone with my thoughts until Chian spoke up from the left side of my bed.

"Why did you try fighting our son?" Chian asked me angrily.

"I wanted to test his limits to see if he was strong enough to protect his new family." I answered truthfully while looking out the window, "I didn't mean to push him that far."

"The two of you destroyed one of the few forests Lastation has left!" She yelled at me, "If you had that kind of power why didn't you use it all those years ago to protect our son!"

"Because I couldn't!" I yelled back before quieting down and shamefully continuing, "I didn't use my power back then because I couldn't; I can only use my full strength when I have Oathsworn."

"At least the two of you are alright." She said after taking a few minutes to calm down, "Just don't provoke him like that again. I couldn't take losing either of you again."

"I promise I won't unless absolutely necessary." I promised her resolutely.

Lastation Basilicom

Noire's and Kaito's room

Same time as segment before

Pov (Kaito)

As I laid in the bed staring up at the dark blue ceiling still too weak to do much; Noire asked from the other side of the room while brushing her hair, "How are you feeling? Any better?"

"A lot better in fact." I said barely sitting up, "Still a bit drained from using so much energy in one attack."

"You're also not used to your Chaos Form." She said sternly yet gently, "Why would you even let him get to you like that?"

Thinking for a minute I said, "I have no idea how or why I let him get to me, and you know that I can't control Shadow; he's his own entity and not just another personality."

"I know. His first appearance is still fresh in my mind." She said shivering slightly, "You did what you had to do to save Planeptune back then, but you still scared everyone when that happened."

"I know." I said laying back down before attempting to change the subject, "When I get my strength back let's go on our honeymoon. I asked Vert if we could have a private island for two weeks and she agreed."

"I'd like that." She said laying down next to me, "Uni can handle Lastation for at least that long."

"Uni's grown a lot since I came back." I said wrapping an arm around her, "She has a lot more confidence in herself than she did before I was unsealed. Thank you for taking care of me these past two days."

"It's my duty as your wife." She responded, "I vowed to be a bastion for when you need me, and you needed me after that fight. Now just rest up and get better quick; I'm looking forward to our honeymoon."

 **A/N: So did you guys like the two part Anniversary chapter? I've never been good at writing fight scenes, so I'd appreciate some feedback about that part if any of you are willing. These chapters are meant to be after the main story is over. I apologize for not mentioning that in the last chapter.**


	27. chapter 24

Chapter 24

Pov (Kaito)

7:20 pm (same day as chapter 23)

Basilicom Dining room

"You want me to help you out at Passe two days a week?" I asked Chian, who was sitting across from me at the table; no one had sat at the head of the table.

"If you're able to." she responded, "It would be a big help to me, and we could try bonding at the same time."

"Why don't you agree, Kaito." Noire chipped in from my right, "Uni, Kei, and I can handle things here on our own when you go help her."

"You need to get out of here for more that just quests and taking Noire out on dates." Kei advised from Chians left.

"What do you need help with exactly?" I asked, "You didn't say what part of Passe you needed help with."

"The factory section has enough people, so the restaurant is where we need the most help." Chian said.

"I can certainly do that, but if something major that needs both Noire's and my attention happens; then I won't be able to help you that day. Sorry in advance." I told her, "Anything else you'd need help with?"

"Not that I can think of right now." Chian answered, "Think you can start the day after tomorrow?"

"That should be fine." Noire answered for me.

"What time do I need to be there?" I asked.

"The diner doesn't open until 11 so I'd say be there around 10:20." Chian answered.

"I can do that easily." I responded, "I'm glad I can help."

"Well I should be going before it gets too late." Chian said standing up, "It was nice getting to spend some time with all of you."

"Same to you miss Chian." Kei said standing up as well, "Let me show you to the door."

"Let's get going then. I'll see you in a couple days Kaito." My mother said before walking out of the dining room door with Kei following shortly.

"Alright let's get some work done before we have to go tomorrow Kaito." Noire said after the two of them left.

"Where are the two of you going tomorrow?" Uni asked Noire finally speaking up after being silent since the conversation started.

"Well in the morning all three of us are going to Planeptunes Basilicom along with the other CPU's and candidates." Noire answered.

"Vert needs help with something, so she called us earlier today along with Neptune and Blanc to assist her." I further elaborated, "Speaking of which did Blanc find someone to watch Rom and Ram?"

"Compa and IF are going to." Noire said, "Uni was going to stay with them to help as well."

"Why can't I go with the two of you to help Vert?" Uni asked a little angry.

"Because it's an Island called R-18 island that she needs our help with." I answered, "I wasn't going to let Rom and Ram go there, so they needed someone to watch them."

"Wouldn't IF and Compa be enough for those two?" Uni asked calming down a little, but still angry.

"Not with Peashy there." I answered back, "Trust me you'll see why tomorrow. That kid knocked me flat on my back the first time I met her without even trying to."

"Uni I suggested you to stay because you're one of the most responsible people I know." Noire added in.

"If you put it that way I guess I have no choice but to stay with the twins tomorrow." Uni said looking down.

"Tell you what Uni, the day after I help my mother, let's go on a quest together." I said getting her to look at me, "Just the two of us. How's that sound?"

"It's sounds like a plan!" Uni said smiling.

"Well let's get some work done; then get to bed for tomorrow." I said standing up.

White Void

Later that night

Pov (Noire)

' _where am I?'_ I thought to myself before Kaito appeared in front of me. "Kaito do you know where we are?" I asked him.

"It's a dream world." He answered, "There's someone who's been stuck here for a very long time and she asked me to help her."

"Help with what?" I asked him while repeating what he said in my head before something clicked, "Wait a minute; Her?"

"She's been very angry for a very long time. Do you remember that first nightmare I told you about?" He asked me before looking around for something.

"The one with the destroyed world and cracked sky?" I asked him getting a nod for an answer, "What does that have to do with anything, and you still haven't answered my second question!"

"Well that dream was a test from her to see what I'd do, and I haven't answered the second question because it would be easier for her to explain who she is." He said.

"Fine, but she better get here quick." I said angrily.

10 minutes later

"Sorry to keep the two of you waiting." A new voice said from behind me.

"Are you the one Kaito's been 'helping'?" I asked slightly jealous while turning around to see a girl wearing black clothes with a dark purple tie, dark purple hair tied like Neptune's HDD, and dark blue eyes.

"Yes I am, and he's been a big help in getting me to let go of all of my anger." the girl said, "My name's Kurome, formerly known as Uzume Tennouboshi, first CPU of Planeptune."

"You expect me to believe that?" I asked her incredulously while flipping one of my twintails behind my head.

"I can bring Histoire here to confirm it for you; if you want." She said.

"That would speed this along." Kaito said from beside me.

"Give me a couple moments." Kurome said before turning around and walking away, "Kaito; why don't you take the two of you somewhere more comfortable while I do that. I'll also give you two some privacy."

"What does she mean, Kaito?" I asked as I turned my head towards him.

"Just watch." He said as he snapped his fingers, and after he did that the scenery around us changed from an expansive white void to our Basilicoms dining room.

"How did we get here?!" I asked not believing that we were here.

"Like I said; we're in a dream world right now." He said after pulling out a chair and sitting down and let out a sigh, "Sit down and everything will be explained shortly."

"Can you get us a more comfortable chair at least?" I asked him.

"Easily." He said snapping his fingers causing the chair he was sitting in to turn into a deep blue loveseat.

After I sat down next to him; he wrapped his arm around me before pulling me closer to him. "If you wanted to cuddle all you had to do was say something." I said leaning further into him before asking him quietly, "Why did you keep this a secret from me?"

"I wanted to see if I could actually help her before I said anything to you." he responded while tightening his hold on me, "Since everything's been going great; I asked her to bring you here as well the next time she wanted to talk. I never meant to make you jealous."

After he said that; we waited in silence until Kurome returned with Histoire.

"Sorry about the wait you two." Kurome apologized as she walked into the room through the door, "I had to wait until Histoire fell asleep."

"Well the two of you seem to be getting along well." Histoire said happily upon entering the room and seeing how close Kaito and I were, "Kurome has informed me that you had some questions about her identity, Noire, is that correct?"

"There's never been any record of Planeptune having a CPU before Neptune; I've only seen records of the True Goddess that came before all of us." I said after I tried and failed to get out of Kaito's embrace.

"Well I can say that without a doubt that she is who she claims to be." Histoire answered but cut me off before I could retort, "The reason that there's no records about her is because when she asked to be sealed away that all memories and records of her would either disappear or be sealed away as well. Another thing that you're wrong about is that there was another CPU between her and the True Goddess."

"Who was that?" Kaito asked.

"Her name was Cyan Heart, and her nation was called Tari." Histoire answered him gravely after taking three minutes to look up the information in her book, "It looks like her citizens lost faith in her because of some massive tragedy causing the first CPU shift period."

"Anyway back to the main topic; if all records of her," I paused here to gesture towards Kurome, who had been quiet since she entered the room with Histoire, "were erased; then how come you remember Kurome?" I asked Histoire.

"The entire world's history is recorded in my tome; sealed away or not. If it's there; then I just need time to find it." was her response, "Did you have anymore questions; Noire?"

"No I don't, Histoire, thank you for coming." I said quietly sinking further into Kaito's arms.

"It was no problem. It's always nice to see the two of you." Histoire said before flying over to us and spoke quietly to me, "One last thing before I go; Kaito thought that you could be a good friend for Uzume, so please for his sake do your best to help her."

"I'll try." I said quietly back to her.

"If possible can the two of you come to Planeptune in the next few days?" Histoire asked Kaito and I, "I want to discuss something with the two of you."

"We can try." Kaito said for the two of us, "We'll see you then."

"Histoire if you're ready I can let you out of this dream." Kurome spoke up for the first time.

"Then I'll be going." Histoire said to all of us, "Have a good talk you three. Uzume if you would please."

"With pleasure, Histoire." Kurome said before a bright white light enveloped Histoire, "Do you believe me now, Noire?"

"I kind of have too now." I said as she took a seat across from us in a simple folding chair, "What drew your attention to Kaito in the first place, Kurome?"

"I felt the amount of power he released when he first transformed." Was her reply, "I kept my 'eye' on him for a while after that before giving him that first dream."

"Why did you choose him to help you?" I asked her another question.

"His overwhelming positivity and love for those close to him." Was her answer, "The test from that dream was to see what he'd do if he were placed in a life or death situation with someone he cares about getting the opposite of what he chose. He let you escape by giving himself."

"Have you been talking to each other every night?" I asked Kaito, who still had his arms wrapped around me in a warm embrace.

"Only once a week; sometimes twice." He answered shifting his position slightly to get more comfortable, "It all depends on if Kurome wants to talk really."

"I mostly only contact him when he's had a rather easy day, or his emotions spike drastically." Kurome added in, "We've been talking for a while now; the two of you should be waking up any minute now."

"We'll be seeing you then." Kaito said to her while releasing me from his arms.

"It was nice to meet you, Noire." Kurome said giving me a small smile.

"Same to you." I responded quietly.

 **A/N: Sorry about the wait on this one. Things came up (father getting out of prison, getting over a virus coupled with a very high fever, and a few other things), my pc broke down on me, and I was working on another story over this last month. The name of the new story is The Zero's Unknown which will be posted later as a familiar of zero fanfic. Oh, and before I forget. Happy New Year everyone!**


End file.
